


自由行走的花

by Morosa



Category: SRRX etc.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morosa/pseuds/Morosa
Summary: 蒙古郡主嘎*失宠皇子深
Relationships: 阿云嘎/周深
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. 1

还是辰时，周深从林间扫墓归来，素蓝色的衣袖间和发梢都落了些许黄叶，早起仔细整修过的发被风和枝叶这么一剐蹭，也些许的有些凌乱。而他似乎对一切浑然不觉，曦光正透过秋日清晨的霜气和密密匝匝的枝丫，向大地洒下明亮又清冷的金色鳞片，他背着一双手，只慢慢地踱步。一旁的侍卫曾想为主子整理形容，但瞟见一眼那微微发红的眼眶，终究只是低头紧随着，默不做声。  
一辆马车停在林外小道上，车夫遥见那蓝色的小小的身影从密林中探出来，就连忙翻下车跪膝而候。  
“殿下。”  
周深见到此人眉头微微一皱，面带愠色斥道：“都说了叫你们不要跟来，让小韶子陪我就好。”  
车夫不敢抬头，喏声道：“殿下息怒，小的无意扰殿下清净。只是一早严公公派人来报，说此次草原秋猎，点名要殿下陪行，明儿一早就出发。小的们不干耽搁，只得速速请殿下回去，好打点行装。”  
周深满腹疑惑，回头看了小韶子一眼。只见小公公也是两眼瞪得浑圆，一脸惊愕，即又斥那车夫：“莫要胡说。”  
车夫刚要开口辩解，周深便抬抬手拦下了小韶子：“就算多给他几条命，也未必敢拿御诏胡说。”说罢提起衣摆登车，也不再多问，小韶子连忙跟上前扶着。  
车子摇摇晃晃向着京城驶去，周深缩在靠座上，小小的一团似乎闭目养神起来。小韶子忙着打理好车窗后的帘子，周深却又说：“别动，透着点光就好。”  
小韶子犹疑着停下手中的动作，转身看见自己的主子仍是眉眼不抬，瘦小的身子随着颠簸摇来晃去，原本饱满粉红的面颊也逐渐凹陷下去，苍白的皮肤衬得小嘴尤为殷红。小韶子终有些不忍心看，于是别过头去看阳光随着窗帘起起落落。  
景色在缝隙中若隐若现。山林外，京城的影子在薄雾中勾勒成影。此乃中原最繁华之地，大堃之都。  
堃现有皇子十位，周深排行老九，除去还在学堂背书的老十，其上八名皇子，不说个个人高马大吧，也是或胖或精壮的。每每皇子们聚成一簇，周深在里面就显得格外瘦小，好像跟一旁牙还没换全的小皇子一般年纪。  
虽说他其貌可爱，哥哥们也总爱逗着这个弟弟玩，但这在皇上心中，多少是有些不入眼的。龙子不具龙貌，是犯大忌，何况幼时周深单纯可爱有加，唇红齿白，眉眼弯弯，笑起来眼睛里装得下满天星斗。然而这在他父亲看来，是担不起江山社稷的面相。  
自小，周深就在皇帝皇上这里受尽了折磨。他生性乖巧又机敏，是皇宫中总也按捺不下的一只小百灵，在这大院飞来飞去，一路笑声如银铃。偏又生得一副好嗓，游玩时随口哼一曲无名小调，就足以让宫中乐伶黯然羞涩。时而，皇上看着他也着实难掩宠爱，不自觉的就伸开双臂唤他乳名，把蹦蹦跳跳的小百灵揽进怀里抱着，还命乐师将他随口哼出的小调谱成曲，待逢佳节在大殿上演奏；然而更多时候，皇上恼怒于自己膝下竟有如此娇嫩的男儿郎，当那双曾惹的他怜爱不已的水汪汪的大眼睛满怀喜悦看向他时，他却恨得牙痒，不顾那小身板毫无防备，只一脚蹬开。看那小孩捂着痛茫然错愕的样子，更恨不得打他个几大板，还要将他母妃一起拉来受罚。  
皇帝陛下忽明忽暗的态度，让周深小小年纪学会了看人眉眼行事。他本就敏感细腻，最会体贴别人情绪，如此一来，更是养成了一副不似皇子的温润性格。他学会了判别父皇何时是喜爱他，何时对他生厌，于是只在恰当的时候上前说几句话，其他时候便退的远远的仿佛不存在一样。他的府邸立的也偏，更是避免了与父皇之间两相生厌。至于那些常逗他弄他的哥哥们，他也清楚明白，都是跟父皇一个立场罢了。他不求皇位，只想一辈子做个逍遥王爷，在自己的府邸中求得一曲清净，能与他的琴笛萧鼓为伴就好。  
此前，善解人意的母妃仍是他心中眷恋的温柔乡。周深不是受宠的皇子，又无夺嫡之心，在朝中算得上是无权无势，母妃又是平民入宫，虽也有妃之份，这些年还是被暗中贬损，该侍奉的也缺斤少两。周深愧疚，母妃却安慰他道：“我本就是小民之女，能得陛下恩宠，已享了命中本无有的荣华富贵，那些金线银线的虽样子好看，但真要生活起来，无非还是靠油盐酱醋茶照料，多了那些作甚，用不得。何况，”母妃把周深的小脑袋偎在肩口，“我还有这么好的宝贝儿子。”  
周深只觉得又幸福又心酸，满怀对母亲的歉疚，笑着笑着，眼中泪光闪烁。  
母子相依，日子倒也平和快活。然而三年前入秋时，宫中突传恶疾，众多宫女、太监和达官贵人都不幸殒命其中，周深的母妃也未能幸免于难。母妃生前最大的愿望是让周深娶妻生子，让她抱一抱小孙子小孙女。不知怎的，今年周深已经二十有六，皇帝陛下却像忘了这件事一样。太子已然妻妾成群膝下热闹，周深至今却连妙龄女子的手都未能拉上一拉。然而母妃连这点愿望也落空了。周深每每来扫墓祭拜，都不由得勾起这十余年积攒的遗恨，苦涩与自责在胸口翻滚，灼烫的心口喉咙都疼痛不已。  
他始终闭着眼睛，马车正经过下坡道，车子摇晃地他有些不舒服，眉头簇得愈发紧了。他不明白父皇临行前一天叫他陪同去秋猎是什么意思，他虽修习一些拳脚功夫，但并不擅长骑马射箭，年年进贡的那些健壮的千里马没他的份，骑着自己府邸那些温顺的矮脚马只会平白遭人嘲笑。众皇子中，太子和三皇子、五皇子是骑射最好的，这一次也确实早早叫了他们陪去。周深从没去过草原，也不知有什么好向往的，他直觉父皇是不是一时兴起又想看自己笑话了。想到这里，只觉得胃里一阵翻涌。

第二天，周深府上上上下下打点好行装，跟随皇家的车队一起出发了。周深只带了小韶子和一个侍女，马车也吊在皇子们的末尾。车队一路翻越过环抱京城的丘陵，之间车窗外的景色已是一片辽阔，越往前走，肥沃的农田就逐渐被荒草所替代；再往前，只见翠色连成一片，矮矮地起伏着，一望无垠，太阳被赶到了所见最远处，映照着青草上的露水金光闪烁。  
周深从未离开京城，自然也没见过这般风光，一路萎靡不振的他，也是难掩的激动和惊讶。车队还有一天才能达到行宫处，傍晚先就地扎了营。周深匆匆跳下马车，迫不及待想趁夕阳落下之前一睹这难得的美景。草原的壮阔闯进他眼底，他深呼吸一口带着青草芳香的空气，只觉胸中从未有过的舒畅。小韶子连滚带翻下了马车，小跑着在他肩上披上一件绒衣。这草原气候不比中原，刚刚入秋就已凉的很，可也正因如此，才格外引得人神清气爽。  
遥见骑马赶羊的牧民，逆着光只留下几抹和谐的剪影，那景色看起来甚是温馨美好。周深兴致大发，悠然哼起了小调，调中带有几声草原风采，周深不知是在哪儿偶然听来的，只是情至而兴起，觉得这曲调子颇能抒发胸意。  
他的声音清脆而通亮，在这风儿能托话的草原上显得格外悠扬。那边的牧民似乎也听见了，离他们不远的地方，原有个骑马飞奔似乎只是在游玩的人，闻声竟慢慢停了下来。看影子，就觉得那人生的高大，马背上的脊梁格外挺拔。  
不一会，居然从那头传来了回应，是个高亢嘹亮的男声，又有几丝浑厚。曲子是热烈又欢快的，配上那嗓音颇有几分心怀天地的辽阔之感。那声音颇具感染力，听得周深又惊又喜，那嗓中银铃颤了几颤，正要再张口回应，却看见皇上带着几个哥哥正向他走来，连忙俯身请安。再抬头时，那群牧民已没了踪影。  
“九弟的声音果真美妙，这随随便便一唱，就听的人是百转千肠。好像生于繁华之地的百灵，来到这草原上，忽然抖擞精神，羽翼丰满，就要大显身手了。”太子拍手称赞道。  
“太子过奖了。”周深毕恭毕敬作了一揖，眼睛不安地看向皇上。他一时兴起就唱了起来，也忘记了顾虑是否得体。  
然而皇上也只是面带微笑着看着他，眼中是难得的慈爱。周深松了一口气，虽然他仍不明白这次秋猎为什么会让他同来，但目前看来父皇的心情还是不错的。  
“明日蒙古郡的王爷会前来拜见，你虽素来不喜那些繁琐衣装，但与几位小郡主还是初次见面，还是要打扮的体面些才是。”皇上开口，叮嘱道。  
“是。”周深想起自己昨天还在小韶子的央求下不得不同意收拾几件宴会上穿的华丽衣裳，心中一阵的后怕和侥幸。  
周深曾在几次大宴上见过蒙古郡的王爷，已不十分有印象了，只记得此人身形高大，面长而如刀削，皮肤黝黑，脸上都是些草原风沙留下的沟壑。但整体感觉，却不是个凶猛之人，只有一份草原人的豁达开阔。想来他的几个子女，也是些相似的性情中人。  
周深对明天的会面感到一丝厌烦，他并不喜欢那些正襟危坐说些冠冕堂皇客套话的场合，对结识新人也没有兴趣，虽说是草原人有他们自己独特的魅力，也无非是和他相仿金玉堆砌的皇子。如若有，他心中一动，倒还不如让他见见今日和他对唱的男子。  
那声音可真是迷人。  
不知明天能否有机会跟王爷单说上几句话，问问他是否认得旗下一个歌声高亢悠扬的男子。周深夜里躺在床上，不由得哼出今日听到的一两句小调，末了又忽觉一阵伤心。自己常年不得宠，又不涉足政治，一个皇子向王爷打听两句无关紧要的事，本是再容易不过，然而就连这样，他也要首先考虑以他在父皇眼中的地位，这样做是否足够得体。后又叹了一声气，想想还是不问了，免得又叫父皇听了去，认为他整日不务正业不成体统，白白受冷眼。他向来小心翼翼，不逆龙鳞，犯不得为此……他一遍又一遍哼着那两句小调，这调子好像有着奇特的魔力，单是唱着、回想着，就让周深有种从未有过的安全感，仿佛他可以得到无限的包容，在温暖的池水中肆意徜徉。  
小韶子备好了明日的行装，小声提醒他：“殿下，该歇息了。”说罢熄了灯，周深又喃喃唱了两句，便也沉沉睡了。


	2. Chapter 2

晚宴设在行宫的正殿，周深去的稍晚了些，那一身兰青底绣金蟒的衣裳将小皇子打扮的俊俏又飒爽，穿的时候却也着实复杂。若在平时都有五六人侍候，今天可着实把那可怜的小宫女急得一身汗。小韶子还不知趣地在一旁念念叨叨，“殿下呀，以后可要长个记性呐。”正收拾发髻佩戴发冠周深扭不得头，只得闷哼一声，气鼓鼓地回嘴：“横竖不过这一次罢了。”  
小韶子望主兴叹，走上前毫不留情地把周深偷偷扯送的腰封勒了回去。  
不等周深歇掉脖颈的薄汗，外面便有通报声传来，紧接着是一派浩荡的声势，清脆的马蹄声哒哒地仿佛敲响了行宫的门。太子提了提气，正色下令拉开行宫大门，遂撩起金黄色的衣摆，率领众皇子迎了出去。  
来者应声下马。领头的是蒙古的王爷，几年不见，周深只觉得他脸上又平添沟壑几道，但被那爽朗的笑声衬着反而有说不出的慈爱。其后方左右各立着一男一女，女的着红袍，头戴白毡帽，一张小脸说不上白净但却神采奕奕，眉眼中满是欢喜；男的足有八尺高，着藏蓝色长袍，蹬一双齐膝的棕靴，宽肩细腰，一张脸像是同他父亲一个工匠雕刻出来的，鼻梁高耸而眼窝深邃，少了些风霜，多得是潇洒帅气。  
他颇带些玩味的目光依次落到京城来的众皇子身上，多是熟人，目及周深，略带些惊讶地抬了抬眉毛，见周深也望向他，便急忙移开了视线。  
打发好下人，王爷一行的蒙古贵族被请进行宫内，皇上同蒙古王爷像对多年未见的老友般大笑着絮叨这些年两地的景况，太子也颇为大气地迎着两位小郡主谈笑风生。不一会，一应酒席菜肴在殿中铺开，歌舞升平，皇上端起酒杯：“这一杯，敬上苍，敬草原，敬我大堃与蒙族的子民。记住，有了他们，才有如今的盛世啊。”  
众人喏，一饮而尽后重新落座。丝竹管乐应声，放肆痛快地高歌起来。  
“这位皇子，倒是不曾见过。”蒙古男儿将手掌朝周深一摊，倾身向太子示意。  
“你说说，这光顾着与嘎子兄诉旧情，倒忘了九弟是与二位初次相见了，失敬失敬。”太子也并不起身，只微微侧着，“这是我九弟，周深。九弟，这二位是蒙古的郡主，阿云嘎，嘎子兄，和通拉嘎妹妹。”  
兄妹两个起身向周深作一揖，周深也起身淡淡回礼。阿云嘎坐定后玩笑似的抱怨：“太子这一声嘎子兄我可实在当不起，我虽看着显老，但论阅历，论才分，就是论年龄，也着实不敢为太子兄啊。”  
通拉嘎在一边咯咯笑着，打趣道：“只是啊，单看这两张脸，要是我哥反叫太子一声哥哥，才更是叫外人听愣了呢。”  
众人应和着哈哈笑起来。周深想着太子年近不惑，一张脸蛋被京城的膏粱锦绣养的是如若凝脂，而阿云嘎这边虽说黝黑了些，也初见些风沙的影子，望之却是扑面而来的爽朗清澈。同时担着一族血脉的人，差别居然如此之大，想到这儿，周深不由得噗嗤一声也笑了出来。  
清脆的笑声引得阿云嘎往这里看，他歪歪脑袋，随口客套道：“九皇子倒真是年少有为，还请恕我直言，中原长大的儿郎，这般年纪就能同来秋猎的，着实不多。”  
此话一出，太子、老三和老五更是铆足劲大笑起来，周深只觉耳朵根红的发烧，只好自嘲地干笑两声，向呆在原地的阿云嘎解释道：“我今年已足二十六岁，只是生的矮小，约是看起来能年轻那么几载。不过这在马背上打猎，也确不是我的强项。今年一同前来，或许只是承了父皇慈爱，带我见见世面，也与二位交个朋友罢了。”  
阿云嘎脸上闪过肉眼可见的慌张，急忙半跪起身来致歉。他中原话本身也用的没那么灵透，张着嘴半天也没想起该如何应对眼下这情况。支吾一阵后，俯身道：“是我眼拙，九皇子实在长的灵秀。这草原上气候干燥，九皇子这般玲珑面孔实属难得。还请殿下恕我少见多怪了。”  
太子笑过了，对阿云嘎说：“别看我这个九弟小小个子，歌唱起来可真是镇得满宫廷乐师不敢出声啊。嘎子兄也是一副好嗓子，有机会，你俩真应该同唱一曲。”  
“哦？”阿云嘎一听也来了兴趣，兴冲冲地向周深看来。周深起身，环手向太子方向欠身，推辞道：“还请太子见谅，臣弟初到这草原，被这景色吸引的流连忘返，一时竟也没注意要御寒。这天早上起来就觉得喉咙低哑，怕是感了点风寒。如此状态，与郡主合唱，自己颜面尽失不说，怕也令兄长为难了。”周深说到这儿，刻意压低了嗓音，听起来倒真有几分沙哑。  
“真是可惜，”太子咂咂嘴，“快叫随行的太医给你调两副药，别再愈发严重了。”  
“谢太子。”周深再一欠身，坐下时隐约听见太子和阿云嘎鸟悄一句：“怎么还是小孩子脾性。”  
阿云嘎略有些失落的盯着周深。周深没有抬头，只默默吃着小菜，也不曾看见。他倒不是诚心给阿云嘎难看，只是暗自对太子时常在宴会上点自己起来唱曲儿一事有些脾气。他到底有身为皇子的傲气，不愿就做这受人围观的金丝雀。他执拗地认为，好曲应与有情人听，而助贵人嬉闹之心的曲儿，是没有自由的，纵有万般技巧也不入耳。  
而这阿云嘎。从面相上周深倒对他有几分好感，眼下也只把他当做太子的好友来看。这样的人又能在曲中投入几分感情呢？周深摇摇头，不愿再多细想。可怜阿云嘎这边就动了心思。草原汉子内心没那么多弯弯绕绕，他只觉是自己失言惹恼了小皇子，他哪是在拒绝太子，分明就是拒绝自己呀。  
太子再在耳边絮叨什么，他只嗯啊应着，听的并不清楚，两只眼睛控制不住地就往周深身上飘，见他只吃食呷茶，时不时与身旁的五皇子笑笑交流两句，始终不曾再看自己一眼，阿云嘎这心里有如蚂蚁在热锅上爬。  
倒不至于因为对方是个皇子，阿云嘎才这般心急。蒙古郡自来天高皇帝远，平日里只与郡中牧民打交道，王爷和自己都算得上是骁勇善战的人，养起的军队震慑一方绰绰有余。真要论起来，阿云嘎未必十分将一个无权无势坐在末端的皇子看在眼里。只是眼下这小皇子不知怎的，竟蓦地挑动了阿云嘎的心弦。他人坐在那儿，也许只是呆呆地望向前方，就自成一幅画，一幅在草原上似乎随处可见又从未见过的画，纯净而透亮，在这实木装潢，酒气、烟火气直闷胸口，甚至连声乐都平添一丝匠气的行宫大殿里，空出了清新自然的一隅。不似来自草原的空气，更像是从遥远的湛蓝的天际捎来的微风，带着一股清幽的若隐若现的香气，如果不去拼命捉住，就会从指缝间溜走一样。  
阿云嘎昨日闲来无事，骑着自己的爱马四下溜达，忽的从天边传来一曲天籁，那是一种从未听过的声音，难辨其雌雄，如此的清亮，又如此婉转牵人肠，明明唱的是牧民的调子，辽阔之中却是说不出的细腻感伤，直戳的阿云嘎头皮发麻，心窝子都软了下去。牧民们冲他打招呼：“这是妖精的声音，是妖精出现了！”阿云嘎急忙高声回唱了去，那边却一片寂静，再也没有了回音。  
这事直到今天还让阿云嘎挠心挠肺，此时他却忽的一顿，一种模模糊糊的想法浮出水面，那从未听过的声音，这初次见面的人儿，又是令太子大加赞赏的、宫廷乐伶自愧不如的……  
小皇子依旧毫无察觉，又衔了块小洋芋放在嘴里嚼着，那神情样貌活像只兔狲。  
“得想办法给人家赔个不是。”阿云嘎心中笃定，这个朋友他可是交定了。他正要端酒杯起身，旁边上位的几个老头却突然话锋一转，聊到他们小辈头上来了。  
“阿云嘎也是愈发有郡主样子了。这些年，不知功夫是不是大有进益啊？”皇帝老儿醉醺醺地点点他，微笑着问道。  
“啊，是。”阿云嘎一挥衣袖，竭力掩盖了自己的小动作，“多劳陛下挂心。阿云嘎这些年不敢说有什么别的丰功伟绩，只是这马背功夫，是一点也不敢落下呀。”  
“嗯，明天就考考你。”皇帝通红的脸哈哈一笑，又转向蒙古王爷，“怎么样王爷，明日行宫外面，让孩子们比划比划？省的他们整日在宫里养着疏了箭法还不自知，万一这秋猎毫无收获，岂不是都没有脸面。”  
王爷推手道：“陛下过谦了，臣看众皇子皆是体格精壮，神采飞扬，不愧为龙子。真要比起来，怕还是要让小儿吃些苦头了，陛下明天可不要笑话臣啊。”  
“是啊，是啊，朕的孩子……”皇上长舒一口气，看向他的皇子们，目光点到周深，又黯淡下去，转向阿云嘎，似乎欲言又止。  
阿云嘎捕捉到这一丝细微的变化，便端正了直直看向皇帝老儿。  
最终皇上开口道：“阿云嘎，你，明天也带带那小子。他学马术晚，朕怕他，舒不开拳脚。”  
“是。”话音未落，阿云嘎便连忙应允，心中却想这我倒还巴不得呢。  
“好了，朕也乏了，喝完这一杯，大家也都各自回营帐歇息去吧。”皇上挥挥衣袖，众人齐声祝酒，而后便慢慢各自退下了。  
阿云嘎忙完自己的礼节，转头寻找周深，那小身影却已悄无声息地溜走了，一缕都没有被阿云嘎抓着。阿云嘎重重地叹出一口气，随便搪塞了一下前来关心的通拉嘎，无奈地企盼着第二天的天明。


	3. Chapter 3

翌日，帝家营地周围的空地旌旗猎猎，桌子一排，瓜果一摆，几匹随行而来被好生照料的汗血宝驹就立在不远处，让微风顺着它们的鬃毛，怡然自得。汉蒙两族的皇子将士们正坐在一起，谈论着马匹、食物、草原和天地，其乐融融，好不热闹。  
阿云嘎今日是起了个大早好一番收拾的，那又粗又硬的头发平日里埋了细沙乱成一团也懒得打理，今日却特意用水抚平了一下。而后左看右看还是不满意，又系上一条红色的头巾略加遮掩。身上穿的是轻便的白色马术服，缀以蓝色的花纹和袖扣，裤脚往黑色长筒靴里一束，把那双腿显得笔直又修长，整个人看上去也精神极了。通拉嘎都为他表现出的跃跃欲试吃惊不小。  
“你可千万记得击鞠时，要收敛，不能打的皇上面子挂不住。”通拉嘎嘱咐道。  
“哦，当然。我就上个半场。”阿云嘎心不在焉地敷衍着，事实上，他差点忘了有陪太子击鞠这回事。  
匆匆赶到马场，却四处寻不到周深的影子。阿云嘎被按在太子身边坐着，只觉坐立难安，一双眼睛不停地绕着场地转来转去，奶茶入喉，却丝毫不知滋味。  
“嘎子兄可是坐不住了，迫不及待要翻身上马了？”太子注意到他的躁动，玩笑似的问道。  
“那倒不是，”阿云嘎脑子飞快地转了起来，“昨日陛下特意提点我，让我今日在马场上对九皇子多加照料。只是，我刚才四下寻找，却始终不见九皇子人影，不知……”  
“他呀，”太子干笑两声，“向来对马术一类没什么兴趣，人到廿六，怕也只是赶马遛个弯的功夫。想来是父皇太看不过眼，拜托到嘎子兄这里来了。”  
话音刚落，场外一个小小的身影踱步而来。他一袭淡蓝色短袍，棕色长裤，一张小脸在清晨的阳光下愈发显得白皙，面周的小绒毛都是透亮的。只是此刻他目中呆滞，神色也显出一丝倦怠，经过那成群的蒙古马和漂亮的高头马，眼皮也不抬一下，径直就走到为他留出的空位子上，吹着风神游天外。阿云嘎粗略一点，中间大约有五六个碍事的，不禁懊恼得很。  
好在不久后马术表演开始，大家也就不再那么席地拘着。远见那蒙古汉子骑着马飞奔而来，倏地闪身翻下马背，众人惊呼之时又猛地旋起，背对着马头稳稳当当坐了上来；时而起身，在马背上单手而立，一副身板在剧烈的起伏中稳若泰山；又是一阵尘土飞扬，紧随那将士身后的骑兵竟一个跟斗跃过自己身下连钱，两脚踏上前者的肩，两人一马上叠罗汉一样绕过一个弯道，胳臂离出地面不过几寸，周深不禁倒吸冷气惊叫一声。  
一连串的表演引得围观者们大都站立起来鼓掌喝彩，甚至纷纷越过了矮桌想近距离的一探究竟。这一类的表演阿云嘎自然不觉新鲜，他自持甚至能做的更好，常来常往的太子等人虽看得热闹，也不过是仪式般的捧个场，只有那九皇子是平生第一次看到这种表演。只看他晨起带上的懒散劲一扫而光，正瞪大了眼睛拼命鼓掌，小嘴惊成个圆形，雀跃之情溢于言表。若不是皇子身份压着他，怕是要跟那旁边的稚子一样跳起来。  
眼见着太子被几个弟兄和膝下孩子围成一团，阿云嘎瞅了个机会，似是漫不经心地绕到周深身后，小人正目不转睛地盯着一个头悬在马背侧腹的将士，紧张地小脸都皱了起来。  
“殿下看的可开心？”阿云嘎嘴角弯出一抹狡黠，冷不丁地发问。  
周深被吓地浑身一缩，身体猫儿般弓了起来，待回头辩清了来者，抬手就打了阿云嘎一下。  
“莫要吓我！”  
那小手轻拍在阿云嘎手腕上挠痒一般，他得逞地坏笑起来，接着又赶紧将脸色一正，拱手道：“在下鲁莽，惊扰殿下了，还望恕罪。”  
“你……罢了。”周深蓦地被一惊弄，却也不知如何发作，只得甩甩袖背过手去，端出一副主子的架势喝喝这蒙古野狼。  
阿云嘎自然也并非远郊小人物，一眼看出他的狐假虎威，但也只暗笑着立在他身后半步远的地方。这一诈使得好，眼下无论如何开口也不似之前那样尴尬。  
“恕臣冒昧，臣只是担心殿下还在生臣昨日的气，特意来赔个不是。”  
“什么气？”周深还在看那将士下腰及鞍，拾起了地上一只小小的银碗，不禁又拍手叫好起来。  
“臣昨日有眼不识泰山，把殿下错认为弱冠之人，实在是有所冒犯。”阿云嘎口上这么说，实则若不是又记起中原人格外重视这冠礼，真要把他认作是位束发公子。  
“嗐，这哪值得往心上放，我并未对郡主有气。”周深听了不禁失笑，回头看了阿云嘎一眼。昨日顾着位份，也只是远远识了个样貌，今儿拉近了看，这年轻郡主真是生得高大俊朗，往自己面前一站，还隐隐有些压迫感。  
阿云嘎仍是一脸正色：“殿下昨日回绝，不肯与臣同唱一曲。或许殿下大度，但臣怕多少是惹殿下不快了。如臣逾礼，还望殿下海涵。”  
“这……”周深轻咳一声，重新背过身去，耳朵微微泛红，“这，确实是我身体有恙。还请郡主切莫多想。”  
阿云嘎的目光细细地在周深背影上描摹，看那红彤彤的小耳朵尖，便知此番来去已有成效，心中大石业已落定。看来这小皇子并非真心实意想回绝他，但个中缘由，他却更猜不透。  
他知趣地换了话题，道：“殿下看我们这蒙古马，虽是头大颈粗壮如牛，样子也不似皇城的高头马好看，驯服过了却也是性情温良，着实是每个蒙古将士最知心的朋友啊。殿下意下如何，想上马体验一把吗？”  
周深轻哼一声，对他口中的“性情温良”深深地怀疑。在他眼中这蒙古马铁蹄如斧，踏步时尘烟四起，个顶个是善战的好马，可不是自己驯服的了的。“我昨日也同郡主说，我不擅长马术，并非搪塞之词。我驭不了那些高头大马，自幼上马场的次数屈指可数，又何况你这骁勇至极的蒙古马。”  
“此言差矣，马是通人性的，遇到良主自然就放低了脾气。蒙古儿郎自五岁起就上场驭马，殿下不凡气度，何来不能驭马之说。”  
“你倒是会讲话。”周深摇摇头，轻笑揶揄一句。  
“殿下是不信？只管看着吧。”眼看表演进入尾声，阿云嘎不作声地朝那将士一示意，将士领命，即刻列成两队，分头朝两个方向奔来。一队朝着太子，另一队直冲着周深飞来。小皇子吓得一声惊呼，却见那领头的将士变戏法一样抽出一根长长的哈达，身影一掠，那哈达白云般轻轻降落在周深脖颈上。还不等人反应过来，那人那马已随扬起的哈达转身而去。  
众人向周深和太子喝彩，阿云嘎一边拍着巴掌大声说：“如何？马认良主，从来都是马跑到哪儿，哈达就献给谁。看来殿下定是蒙古马儿都渴求的征服者啊。”  
周深愣愣地看着脖子上的哈达，半晌回过神来，又轻拍阿云嘎一下：“骗人。”  
两人相视而笑，周深被逗得开心，对阿云嘎也逐渐卸下了防备。  
望见下人们忙碌着收拾起场上的花旗，改成一个个红心靶。“是要比箭术？你要上场的么？”周深问阿云嘎。  
阿云嘎佯装起一副愁容：“丢人啊，丢人。臣一点三脚猫的功夫，要在殿下面前献丑咯。”  
“你少来，”周深咯咯地笑着，“昨日我都听兄长们说了，郡主可是草原上乃至整个大堃都数一数二的骑士。”  
“那依殿下看，我阿云嘎这次能夺个几等名次？”  
“非头等莫属。”  
“好，那既然殿下这样说，在下也有个小小的请求。”  
“讲。”  
“若我拔得头筹归，殿下就要速速养好身子，择日咱们再同唱一曲，如何？”  
周深面露一丝难色，又似乎难忍笑意，“你这是用你拿手绝活逼我就范，这世上哪有这等亏本买卖？”  
“殿下这话可莫要叫几位兄长听了去。”阿云嘎坏笑道。  
周深一惊，回头见太子和三五皇子都已摩拳擦掌，虎视眈眈地盯着阿云嘎，他扭头对着阿云嘎又是一下。  
“王爷可知郡主这般狡诈！”周深恼羞地跺跺脚，阿云嘎只是低头看着撒娇的猫儿笑而不语。  
“好，成交。但若你今日不是第一，我可也要你好看。”周深气鼓鼓地说。  
阿云嘎接过士兵递给他的箭筒，整整行装，这一刻他连下巴颏都写着自信，“当然，殿下可要看好了。”  
四人骑上自己的爱马，三位皇子均骑在西域进贡的汗血宝驹上，那马匹四肢修长，毛色是通体的雪白或乌黑，皮薄而发亮，眉眼清透，蒙古王爷看了都不禁大加赞叹；阿云嘎胯下的蒙古马要比之矮出一肩，四肢健硕，毛色棕黑，颈短而鬃长，眉间缀一点雪。不知怎的，周深这样看过去，竟丝毫不觉阿云嘎比旁人矮半毫，只见他眼神冷峻，嘴角微翘，风儿吹得他的头巾和衣衫都猎猎得响。他单手提缰踱至红线，似是漫不经心，又刹那威风凌凌，他上半身笔直地挺在马背上，目光缓缓略过整片场地，最后向周深望去一眼。周深被他盯得心里一惊，霎时就想，好一派王将之相，好个意气风发的蒙古儿郎。  
一声令下，四匹马同时冲了出去，只见三个皇子的宝马轻盈地流星跨步，不一会就冲到了阿云嘎前头去，直奔向第一个红靶去了。众人一片高呼，周深的心瞬间被悬到喉头。却见阿云嘎不慌不忙地取箭，拉弓，臂展如一只振翅的雄鹰，“啪”地一声，绑着红布头的箭竟抢先一步，沿着大倾角斜斜射到了红心上。三五皇子惊愕不及，射偏了一些，恼悔之时被阿云嘎反超了去，直追太子的白色宝驹。  
太子连中三把红心，正当得意之时，阿云嘎骑马闪身隔开了太子和靶标，二人齐头并进，眼看就是下一个红靶，太子心焦不已，大喊道：“嘎子兄可真是险招！”  
阿云嘎大声回敬：“太子兄，多有得罪。”只见他双眼一眯，又隔着数米斜射入红心，接着便退开到太子射程之外。虽甩了耍赖之嫌，太子被这般一搅弄也乱了阵脚，差点射出靶外。  
阿云嘎一路乘胜追击，率先闯过终点红线，且一路下来，十发连中，当之无愧拔得头筹。  
“几年不见，嘎子兄当真大有长进，令我等刮目相看。”太子讪讪笑着，鼓掌道。  
阿云嘎下马，抱拳道：“太子言重，方才也是阿云嘎求胜心切，略施手段才赢过太子，还望太子大人不记小人过。”  
“嘎子兄本就技艺高超，手段嘛，不论是在赛场上还是战场上，都是取胜之道，无可厚非。”太子心下不平，眼珠子滴溜一转，瞟见场外观战的周深，便冲他喊道：“九弟看的如何？若有兴致，当拜嘎子为师，学一身硬本事。”  
周深本看着阿云嘎赢得头筹，喜出望外甚至不顾身份跳了下脚，眼下正美滋滋地看着太子受挫呢，忽然被这么一问，喜悦之心像是被横刀拦下。只见他眼下一沉，冷色道：“郡主风姿，臣弟确实领教到了。臣弟自愧弗如，还望诸位兄长不吝赐教。”  
太子满意地点点头，又转过身去与旁人说话。阿云嘎迷茫地左右看看，却见周深顾自拂袖离去，他急忙将缰绳扔到身旁将士手里，也不顾通拉嘎叫喊，拔腿就朝着周深消失的方向狂奔而去。


	4. Chapter 4

周深本无意走远，只是心中郁结，想短暂地躲开了众人，独自去营地后面一个小土坡上散散心，却听见后面沓来沉重的脚步声和几声微喘，回头一看，只见蒙古王子正一脸焦急地向自己跑来。  
周深不觉发笑，“郡主这是？”  
“殿下……”阿云嘎人站住了心神却未定，被周深一问登时犯起糊涂来。如何说？说他看出周深与太子有隙？且不说这事能不能被翻到明面，即使周深不嫌，这又与他阿云嘎何干呢？还是说他只是想来安慰周深？凭何身份，外族郡主吗？  
支吾再三，眼见周深疑惑的小眼神又打了过来，那眸子亮如星辰，直逼的阿云嘎心下慌乱，觉得隐瞒不过，于是竹筐倒豆子一般将实情说了出来：  
“方才……臣见太子一席话，似乎是惹了殿下不快，心下担心，这才跟了来。只是……殿下这一问，臣才自觉身份尴尬，还请殿下，万勿见怪。”  
阿云嘎拱手埋头，尴尬得紧，却听见发顶上方噗嗤一声笑，一只柔软的小手伸了过来，扶着他的手腕轻轻抬直了他的身子。  
“太子和诸位皇兄戏言于我由来已久，已是宫中太监都见怪不怪的事。却未曾想，第一个关心我的人竟是郡主。”周深眼中几分感伤，嘴角却依旧一抹浅浅的弧。他踮起脚尖抚了抚阿云嘎被风吹乱的头巾，那娇嫩的皮肤一触到阿云嘎额头，便好在蒙古人心底下刻下万般柔情。  
“殿下，叫我阿云嘎便是。”  
“阿云嘎。”周深点头应着。两人沿着土坡上马儿踩出的小道，比肩慢慢前行着。  
“殿下心中如有不快，何不直言相告？”  
周深摇摇头，“告知与谁？对于一个不受宠的皇子来说，叫屈并无半分好处。更何况，皇兄不过拿我开了点玩笑，外人看来，只是手足之间小打小闹罢了。平日里点点小事，哪值得往台面上放呢？显得自己气量小罢了。”  
阿云嘎觉得愤愤，“又当如何？通拉嘎平日可没少顶撞我。”  
“王爷宠爱你们兄妹，当真是二位的福分。”  
这话中有话。阿云嘎张了张嘴，忆起昨日皇帝在酒席上对他的叮嘱，总觉得那张纵横的老脸上，有着的仅是与自己阿爸相似的神情，可他并不知如何将这种感觉传达给周深。  
“倒是阿云嘎你，我本以为你是太子旧友，所以心中难免有所防备，如有多冒犯，还请你见谅。”周深停下脚步向阿云嘎作个揖，阿云嘎急忙回礼。  
“臣与殿下初识，殿下有所防备是应该的。阿云嘎受之有愧。”  
周深望着他，饶有兴趣地问道：“不过，与太子交好的好处可远大于我这个徒有虚名的九皇子，日后嘎子兄怕不是后悔都来不及。”他脸上带着一丝鬼机灵，随口抛出一个烫手山芋。  
却不想阿云嘎一脸认真，回道：“我虽长在草原，并不熟悉中原行人做事那一套，但与人交往心底几分真诚，我倒是看的出来的。殿下，您与其他几位皇子举止气度大有不同。如能与您交好，阿云嘎绝无后悔两字可言。”  
周深虽感激，却也几分疑惑：“你我相识不过一日，郡主何以如此坚定？”  
“许是直觉，但当日只是看着殿下端坐在那儿，就颇有纯洁静好之感。我说话做事向来心直口快，为此在太子面前不知赔过多少礼。而今日与殿下几番言语下来，殿下休休有容，着实令我感动。眼下一颗心，竟只想交与殿下，或许，此可谓缘分？”  
说到最后，阿云嘎脸上飞过两片不易察觉的绯红，周深本就被夸的些许羞赧，听到最后更是惊颤。两人不约而同背过脸庞，半晌，周深小声训诫道：“缘分二字，分量可重。郡主曾晓得？”不过那声音细如蚊蝇，阿云嘎权当不曾听见。  
两人再次抬脚踱着，彼此温热的气息似乎更明显了一些。  
阿云嘎轻咳一声，转移了话题：“殿下可还想试试我们的蒙古马？”  
“嗯……如只当是消遣，倒也可以一试。”周深话说得并不十分有底气，他只骑过自己府上驯好的温顺良驹，对这草原上长起来有几分野性的战马，心下还是有些惧怕的。但不知怎的，阿云嘎的陪伴让他得了几分安全感，竟不曾思考一样迷迷糊糊就应了下来。  
“我要你陪着。”周深此刻倒也是痛快直言，阿云嘎惊喜不过心跳都要漏一拍。身旁小人面颊绷得紧紧的，一张小嘴抿得发红，紧张而又满是期待地看着他，全然不知自己此刻娇态十足，可爱模样真恨不得让人把他捧在手心里。  
“必然。”阿云嘎一口应了下来，“下午击鞠，我可以只上半场，之后让通拉嘎带队，我就陪殿下到别处遛马，如何？”  
“好。一言为定。”周深开心地笑着，如一颗蜜饯。

下午上场时，阿云嘎眼神都是迷离的，满脑子都想着一会要与周深同游，倒不是他刻意谦让，好几个球都真真儿地在他的棍底下溜走了。  
“怕是午时这奶茶醉人啊。”五皇子和太子绕在他两侧，不禁笑话两声。通拉嘎在远处气鼓鼓地看着他，那张年幼又好胜的小脸上就差拿笔刻写上“叫你让却也不是这么个让法”几个大字了。阿云嘎两边赔个笑脸，推说昨夜休息不佳，撑过了上午，这下午着实有些迷了，便成功被太子打发去休息。阿云嘎一下场，就兴冲冲地骑着马赶到与周深约好的地方，全然不是刚才那副萎靡不振的样子。  
周深正等着他，一双小手紧张地绞在一起。他为了不让阿云嘎看穿，刻意藏在了身后。谁知阿云嘎下马就是极大声的一句：“殿下不必紧张，有我阿云嘎在，绝不会伤着殿下分毫。”弄的周深是又气又羞，好半天不理人。  
阿云嘎扶周深上马，细心地调了马鞍，周深一坐上去，两脚蹬处刚刚好。话说阿云嘎这匹爱马，可是全蒙古郡除去王爷胯下那匹最好的战马，平日习惯了阿云嘎的分量和粗犷的驾驭，乍一换上个小小人儿，马背上轻若无物，当即就抖抖马头，高傲地冷哼了一声，周深着慌，眼神无助地投向阿云嘎。阿云嘎牵着马绳，用蒙语跟马说道了半天，马儿这才脖子一仰，轻踏着马蹄缓缓走了起来，那不可一世的样子惹得阿云嘎无奈又好笑。  
“好像你的马儿真的听得懂你讲话。”周深此刻安稳地坐在马背上，不无温柔地说。  
“蒙古人相信万物有灵，我们是马背上的民族，必然与马儿心意相通。”阿云嘎回眸，英气的脸上柔情似水。  
两人一马慢慢走着，身后逐渐已不见营地的影子，连远处那蔽着行宫的矮山影子也模糊起来。面前景色更是开阔，风吹过草如流动的云，不由得又换起周深那时初来草原之慨，此刻又多了一份轻盈舒适之感。马儿的心情似乎也不错，不时仰头抖抖鬃毛，嘶鸣一声，落脚是少有的轻柔。周深原来紧绷的身体，此刻也慢慢舒缓下来，他甚至闭起眼睛，放任自己沉溺于自然的香气中。  
前面有阿云嘎尽职尽责地牵着马绳，没什么好担心惧怕的。  
“让它跑起来吧。”良久，周深竟主动提出这一要求。  
阿云嘎惊疑地眨眨眼睛，接着开心地笑了起来：“我就说，殿下怎会是不能驭马之人呢？”  
“你上来。”周深有些不好意思地伸出小手，“可不要再夸奖我了，叫我自己驾着你这匹好马奔跑，怕还是太为难了。”  
这小皇子当真是不知自己在做什么，阿云嘎望着递过来的小手出了一秒钟的神，用来思考这是否合乎礼仪，答案自然是否定的，但他却没有犹豫地立刻翻身上马。周深往前蹭了蹭，俩人的屁股便一前一后卡在马鞍上，阿云嘎从后面环抱过来，接过周深手中的缰绳，猛然一挥。  
“驾！”  
胯下的马儿瞬间找回平日的感觉，撒了欢地奔跑起来。突如其来的加速引得周深一个不稳，向后跌落在阿云嘎怀里，发梢毛茸茸地蹭着阿云嘎的下巴，扑鼻而来是一股奶香。阿云嘎深吸一口气，余出一只手来握着周深的腰把他扶正，眼前再熟悉不过的草原好像突然没了路一样，只听得颅内嗡鸣，血气奔涌。  
纤纤细腰在阿云嘎的大手中不自然地扭动一下，一抹羞红偷偷爬上小人的耳朵根，于是他连忙两手爬上马鞍的前端，为了保持重心微塌下身，腰部柔美的曲线若隐若现地不断吸引阿云嘎目光，叮叮当当地锤打着他的太阳穴。  
阿云嘎再一挥缰绳，马儿快乐地嘶鸣，急转过弯，马身倾斜地极低。周深轻呼一声，阿云嘎俯身凑向前，一只胳膊压住周深微微滑落的身体，宽阔的胸膛也紧紧贴上了他的后背，几乎是半抱着他。他的脑袋卧在周深脖子左侧，以一种极为低沉的声音安慰道：“别怕，殿下，有我在。”  
他若是不说话还好，说话间呼吸的热气喷在周深的脖子和耳朵上，搔地他怀里的人愈发不安分，阿云嘎只好搂地更紧些，生怕有所闪失。两人的头发与脖颈互相摩挲着，痒痒动人心弦。  
等马儿终于直起身，阿云嘎才松了一口气，缓缓放开了周深。他惊觉自己有些逾矩，只见周深从脖子往上都是清一色的红，可却始终埋头背对着他，不发一声。阿云嘎勒了勒缰绳，扼住了撒欢的马儿，不去理会它抱怨的哼声，只慢慢往营地方向走着。阿云嘎的胸口还是一片暖热，方才仿佛搂了只毛茸茸的感觉令他回味无穷。他两手仍是那样环过周深提着缰绳的，却见小东西瑟缩着肩膀老老实实立在中间，每每不小心碰到阿云嘎一下，身体都是一阵轻微的颤栗。  
如同一碟上好的美味被端到了野狼面前。  
阿云嘎的呼吸逐渐粗重起来。此前，他倒没有太注意身体的反应，此刻看那娇嫩的脸蛋，竟只想上去亲咬一口。伟大的腾格里呀，这小皇子可曾知自己是有多么可人。苍天可鉴，昨日阿云嘎不过被这不同于皇权贵族的泠泠之人所吸引，想同他说上几句话，今日之感竟就已大变。究竟是他阿云嘎而立之年仍然昏头昏脑，还是这小人着实有着致命的吸引力。  
马背一起一伏，小人的身躯也随着轻微的扭动。过了一会，周深想确认什么似的，向后轻微地扭着头，却每每扭不足一半变拨浪鼓一样“倏”地转回去，再待一会，那小脑袋又从另一个方向偷偷转了过来，一双猫眼小贼一样地朝阿云嘎这边张望着。  
看着周深不知第几次偷偷看向自己又红着脸转回去，一番可爱景象撩动地蒙古汉子七情六欲简直无处安放。他本想开口，却忽感身下异样，一只大口蘑竟隐隐约约探出头来，正以流星赶月之态发奋生长。  
阿云嘎犹感晴天霹雳，他向天起誓内心并无几分非分之想，浑身奔腾的血液却不给他丝毫掩塞的机会。眼看马匹颠簸，前菇后背就要相撞，为不至陷入万劫不复的尴尬境地，阿云嘎登时又一挥缰绳，低吼一声，顺势压下猝不及防要往后倒的周深，自己则偷偷将两股后撤，竭力蔽着这中间令人难堪的一幕。  
周深此时被含胸揽着，也并未好受到哪儿去。  
两人接近营地时天边已露黄昏之色，阿云嘎在营地外圈不远处扶周深下马，一个专职炊事的营帐堪堪挡住二人身影，免去被其他人投来疑惑的目光。  
“殿下今日……可过得开心？”阿云嘎有些局促不安地问道。  
周深下马时还红着一张脸，心情七上八下已觉疲惫，却惊觉阿云嘎似乎疲惫更甚，只见他脸色涨得紫红，正呼哧喘着粗气。  
“莫不是我太疏于马术，把郡主都吓怕了？”周深瞪大了眼睛不可思议地问道。  
“不不不不……这，这只是我，刚刚下马时不慎磕绊了一下，正惊魂未定呢。”阿云嘎夸张地抚着胸口，心想这也确实是惊魂未定。  
“那就好，我还以为……”阿云嘎匆匆避开了那双充满关切的大眼睛，假装被远处两个搬马具的小太监吸引。  
“今日有郡主陪着，真是意料之外的欣喜。若郡主不嫌我累赘，我们改日再相见，我倒真的想多向郡主请教马术呢。”周深展开笑颜，满是真诚地看着阿云嘎，说道。  
“不胜荣幸。”阿云嘎心想，甚至说得上是喜出望外。  
周深直至目送阿云嘎消失在天边，才依依不舍地向自己的营帐中走去。他一路步履轻快，轻声哼着一首闻之欢心的舞曲，小韶子见了他都大为感叹，为他更衣时不断追问着：“殿下看上去与今晨心情大不相同，可是马场上有什么新鲜事？”  
“不告诉你。”周深戏谑道，仍兀自哼着小调，脑中不时闪现蒙古人俊朗的脸庞。  
夜深人静时，忽感那大手的温度似乎还停留在身上，周深不自觉地两手交叉紧紧抱住了自己。想着想着，突然把脑袋深深埋进被子里，整个人都发起烫来。  
马背上同游时，他曾觉察身后抵一硬物，莫不是，他的错觉？


	5. Chapter 5

那一天起，周深对秋猎的态度可谓全然转变，不仅亲自去弼马人那儿挑了匹高头白马，还命小韶子将其弓箭和骑马用的衣物、用具都悉数好生打理。小太监虽感讶异，但主子是难得的开心，做下人的也便乐呵呵地跟上。每日清晨，营帐中都钻出一个精神抖擞，衣裳熨帖，发带飘摇的小小公子哥来，嫩嘟嘟一张小脸满是期盼的笑意。  
阿云嘎和通拉嘎时不时会来陪同皇家秋猎，但往往也只停留一个上午。待到午时过，阿云嘎用过膳只作短暂的歇息，就快马加鞭赶到与周深约定的地方来。按照规矩，阿云嘎理应先到，然而周深经常按捺不住就自己先跑来了，歇了马在一旁吃草，他就坐在地上采花。  
“殿下，您又先我一步。”阿云嘎不等马站稳了就翻身跃下，三步并两步地赶到周深面前。  
“莫慌。”周深抖了抖手中一小束的黄花，拉着阿云嘎的手示意他弯腰，踮脚将花束轻轻别在阿云嘎的头巾上。  
“真好看。”周深歪着小脑袋左看右看，笑嘻嘻地乐了起来。阿云嘎抬手碰了碰那几朵娇嫩的小花，柔润如别花的小手。他无奈地摇摇头，宠溺地看着自得其乐的小皇子。  
周深正为自己小小的恶作剧开心不已，忽然身体被环抱着两脚离地，不由得惊呼一声。阿云嘎两只孔武有力地臂膀轻而易举地抱起了周深，端着走了几步，直接把周深放到了正在低头吃草的白马上。  
周深羞红了脸，嘟起嘴巴怨怨地瞅着阿云嘎。阿云嘎抬头冲他挑挑眉毛：“可不能只准殿下放火不准我点灯哦。”  
二人骑马去往草原更深处的地方。这里不是皇家圈起的猎场，却更野性，也无他人打扰。阿云嘎在这里手把手教周深怎么去驭马，如何脱缰拉弓，如何追捕猎物。草原空阔，四下能望得到的地方只有二人，阿云嘎对周深是纵情的包容，周深便放开了撒欢，全然不在意身外之物，百灵和野狼的笑声交替在空中盘旋，无拘又无束。  
在阿云嘎的指导下，周深的进步可谓飞快，也不再在猎场上畏手畏脚。四五天后，他成功在皇帝面前猎下一只野兔。虽相较几天下来收获累累的其他皇子，并非伟绩，反倒是颇为寒碜的，皇帝陛下却大喜过望，当日竟重赏了周深和阿云嘎，反倒叫一直以来倍受冷落的小皇子受宠若惊。  
阿云嘎教导周深骑射一事，皇上是默许的，虽不知其意为何。太子看在眼里，妒在心中，却也只能冷言两语，并不敢多说。几天下来，阿云嘎同周深打的火热，却与其他几位皇子渐渐疏远了。太子自认与阿云嘎打下几年交情，如此情状接连损毁了他的算盘与傲气，而那三皇子与太子同仇敌忾，自然也是气阿云嘎不过。对这一切，周深并非毫无察觉，他多次向阿云嘎提起，应当顾及皇储颜面，莫失了本分。可阿云嘎嘴上应着，却总也分不出一丝精神应对太子，应当承认，他的心被周深占了个满满当当。  
一周下来，战利颇丰，皇上心情大好，便又邀了蒙古王爷，在营帐外圈出一地办起了晚宴。一人高的篝火台上焰色熊熊，噼噼啪啪散发着虫焦气，俊俏的蒙古女儿身着红衣载歌载舞，一只烤全羊被架在酒席中央，肉香扑鼻，较之行宫的晚宴，气氛要随意的多。太子和三皇子几双儿女在坐席间穿来穿去，大人们则高声畅饮。今夜所有人的兴致似乎都空前的高，几轮下来，皇上和王爷已是梗着粗红的脖子开始拼酒量，几位皇子的谈笑声也是不绝于耳。通拉嘎待在五皇子身边，竟是前仰后合喜跃抃舞。阿云嘎自个儿默默啜饮一口，心想这五皇子倒是个风趣的人，但如此这般心里却不是个滋味。  
忽地他腰窝上蹭上来温软的一团，回头一看竟是周深醉醺醺地倒在自己身上。小皇子刚与父上和兄长拼了两轮酒，此刻不胜酒力，绯色明明白白地爬上脸庞。阿云嘎不知他是何时猫过来的，不过此刻他半卧着，两腿歪斜，口中还嘤咛着不知哪国的话语，皇上面前难免有不端庄之嫌。好在此刻他俩前头有篝火架挡着，场上热闹还不时有飘过的舞娘，其余人还皆在嬉笑灌酒，并未注意这边的异样。  
阿云嘎推推周深，轻声唤他。周深“唔嗯”一声，将脑袋移了几寸，搭在阿云嘎臂弯里，又沉沉躺下，小嘴还满意地砸吧两声。阿云嘎小臂间仿佛吊了块玉石，是抬也不得放也不得，焦急地他又俯身贴近了周深耳廓，“殿下，殿下！醒醒！”  
周深被耳边吹来的热气痒得咯咯直笑，伸出小手推了阿云嘎的嘴唇一把，挣扎着向上坐起，还强词夺理道：“我没醉，别小看了我。”  
那小手在阿云嘎唇间磨来蹭去，细瘦的手腕也从袖管中浅浅溜了出来。掌心火热，阿云嘎直想捉了深吻下去。但看着面前小人晃晃悠悠两眼迷瞪还坐不稳的样子，只得先伸出手去捞了一把。阿云嘎扶上周深的腰，周深也抬手攀着阿云嘎的肩膀，贴着他坐了起来，大半个身子还倚在阿云嘎身上。  
“殿下……”阿云嘎犹犹豫豫地缩回了手，只撑在草地上，火光在他脸上跳跃，本便立体的五官投下明明暗暗交叠的影，很好地匿着野狼的欲望。  
“嗯？”周深把下巴搭在阿云嘎肩上，双睑粉红，一霎一霎地抬着，喉间挤出的声音带着真实的沙哑，又绵软似呢侬，直教人深陷。  
阿云嘎吞了一下口水，提了提理智，才开口道：“殿下醉了，我送殿下回去。”  
“我没醉。”周深的回答依然强硬的很，不过颊上两团红和僵直的舌根让这话听起来无异于孩童示娇。醉酒之人丝毫没有意识到这点，还执拗地往前蹭了蹭，压下阿云嘎的肩头，努力地挺起胸膛。  
他的两腿分别蜷在阿云嘎左手两侧跪坐着，仍不会人意地继续向前拱着，阿云嘎的手背忽然碰到一朵鼓胀的温热，一阵颤栗从后颈直冲下来。他慌忙想收回手，却被小屁股紧紧压着，扯动之下竟引出一丝细微的呻吟。阿云嘎脸涨得通红，可周深只醉醺醺的并无半分察觉。  
“我喜欢……跟嘎子哥一起骑马。”周深自顾自嘿嘿乐着，阿云嘎未曾喝醉半边身却如同着了火一般。他四下瞟着，担心有人发现此处异状，幸而宴会气氛仍盛，声乐与嬉闹盖过了角落处细微的缠绵。周深的长袍落下来，掩去旖旎之景，远远看上去也不过是他醉后借阿云嘎撑体。  
可阿云嘎心中明朗，所以愈是被欲望与理智两重火交替焚身。周深虽已坐直，胯下却并不怎么安分。舞曲悠扬，他随之扭动起来。那纤指在空中轻起轻落，似在那零零星火上点着，腰臀左右微摆，口中呢喃几个音节。那一团小云朵就在阿云嘎手背上蹭来蹭去，阿云嘎不自觉地弓起手背，用骨节摩挲着那几道浅浅的沟壑。他又端起酒杯试图压一压烧干的喉咙，却因饥不择食被更呛一口，脸上红一阵白一阵煞是好看。  
周深忽而前倾，叼住阿云嘎的耳朵，柔柔念道：“嘎子哥，我告诉你一嗝，秘密。”  
带着酒气的徐徐暖风吹得阿云嘎心醉，不自觉地也放软了声音，“我听着。”  
“我没有，嗝，没有染风寒。那天的嗓子，是我装来的。”周深说着，笑得自己前后摇曳。阿云嘎愣神地看着他，毕竟他自己心里早明白得很，久而久之竟忘了这是个小小谎言。  
“我其实……”周深复又贴过来，“想跟嘎子哥一起，唱歌。”  
他的眼睛这一刻亮晶晶的，少了醉酒那一帘迷蒙，火光和星空都倾泻过来，其娇憨天真，其白璧无瑕，其销魂，其此豸，都引得阿云嘎失了魂魄，在前往巫山的道路上一去不返。  
周深却忽而沉默下来，垂着头不知在想些什么，发顶跟着酒嗝一耸一耸，阿云嘎凑近了，却又被他红着脸推开，口中又笑又叫：“不行，这个不行。”  
阿云嘎还心想莫不是这小人醉了酒有识人心的能耐？半晌却又见周深贴了上来，开口是犹豫的，几声细语在阿云嘎听来有情，胸腔中不自觉战鼓擂动，忽而觉得周遭一切都远在天际，忽而风声鹤唳。  
却听周深开口道：“嘎子兄可识得一牧民，唱起歌来甚是好听，我曾闻其声不见其人，想拖嘎子哥……”  
后半句没说完，阿云嘎已觉头颅被人掀了顶。短短一刻心情几起几落，甚至回神不及，妒意便盎然升起。他使坏地反手轻掐一把，一直皮肤麻胀不觉痒的周深这才有所反应，屁股猛缩了一下，“啊”地出声，软软地向一旁倒去。阿云嘎虽及时抬手扶住，这旁的动静却也终于引起太子的注意。  
“九弟似乎醉的厉害，扶他回营帐吧，免得在王爷和郡主面前失了态。”太子冷冷道。  
太子身后的小太监应了一声，又招了小韶子过来给阿云嘎赔个不是，两人才一同架起周深向营帐走去。周深神志已然不清，也并未多反抗，临走前迷迷糊糊向阿云嘎这边看来一眼，带着些疑惑，但又打起精神冲他微笑了一下。阿云嘎望着那无邪的小脸，看向自己罪恶的左手生出一丝歉疚。  
晚宴后半局阿云嘎如坐针毡，太子冲他搭两句话，他应付地竟比平日还不上心。他胃中都被绞得麻慌，食酒也无味，他素来爱民如子，此刻却只想把那个牧民揪出来抽上两马鞭。强烈的纠结慢慢化作强烈的痛苦，他恨不得这就冲到周深营帐中表明心意，定睛一看却是层层的皇威与礼制压在头顶上，在火光燎照下分外灼人。他重重叹一口气，将结束酒一饮而尽，心中怅然，仿佛又是与周深初识那天。


	6. Chapter 6

周深第二天醒的极早，但却两眼昏沉头痛欲裂，只坐起一下便又倒了回去，看那营帐的顶棚只觉天旋地转，恍惚间以为仍在自己的寝宫。强烈的眩晕和不适令他的魂魄都要抽离，又叫胃中灼痛唤了回来。小皇子平生第一次遭遇这样彻底的酒醉，好一会连抬手的力气也无，只从口中哼哼唧唧地出些不清楚的话语，幸而那小韶子机灵，比平日起的更早，闻声便立马赶来。  
被搀扶着出个恭的工夫，周深便觉全身力道卸尽，此刻只剩强烈的呕吐感，干呕几下，觉得那心肺肠子都要倒出来了，也不见丝毫污秽之物，只得又去床上躺着。小韶子将他的身子半倚在床上，腰靠一枕，又端来了解酒茶，强硬地喂下去半碗，周深就已紧闭着嘴，一口都不肯再喝了。胃中不消停，这解酒茶尝起来苦似胆汁。  
遥听见马蹄声快速赶来，一蒙古打扮的青年向士兵们通报了，在周深帐前下马来。小韶子前去接应，来人自称是受郡主之托特意前来送点解酒之物。  
周深闻言，嘶哑着命小韶子将来人请到帐口，也不顾自己此刻形容邋遢，一双大眼睛肿得老高。蒙古人从马鞍上取下三个沉甸甸的皮水囊，递给小韶子，道：“这都是最新鲜的奶，郡主担心昨日殿下酒喝得莽，特意托小人今晨赶来，送与殿下解酒缓胃痛之用。郡主还说，若殿下身子不适，这两日便不必再去骑马了，先养好身子不迟。”  
周深心中涌上一股暖意，却又觉得可惜，“你回去告诉郡主，多谢他的好意。”他本想多再顾忌礼数，但听见自己的嗓子挨了毒一般，便挥挥手让小韶子应付去了。  
小韶子听完蒙古人再三叮嘱，送走了人家，将奶交与宫女去煮，煮沸放温了，端了一碗到周深床前，笑眯眯地说：“这奶闻着不寻常，想是郡主特意为殿下送来的好奶。”  
周深却一脸担心，摸着自己的脸问道：“我不记得昨夜的事，我醉得这般明显吗，郡主都看的出来。”  
“这……”小韶子回忆起昨晚周深整个人挂在自己身上还咿咿呀呀不肯下来的样子，深吸一口气，道：“殿下快喝奶吧，身子要紧。”  
周深挑挑眉毛，瞪着小韶子，犹疑地接过奶碗放到嘴边，小韶子提一口气僵着一张笑脸，好生哄着自己的主子。  
“快喝吧，殿下。”周深于是低头啜了一小口。  
“噗”地一声，周深把刚喝的一口奶全吐了出来，手中摇摇晃晃，余下的奶倾洒出来湿了被单，小韶子大惊失色，连忙接过碗，扑倒周深面前拿绢子擦拭着。  
周深被呛得连喘带咳，泪水涟涟，嘴角还挂着奶白色的几道痕，上气不接下气的哭道：“什，什么味儿啊。”  
小韶子又低头去细闻那碗奶，蘸起洒落的一滴尝了尝，恍然大悟道：“殿下，这是羊奶！”  
“什么？”周深还在咳嗽，听不分明，小韶子连忙轻拍着给他顺背。  
“羊奶，殿下。倒是解酒好物，但素来有股羊膻味，殿下怕是喝的不惯。”  
周深瞪大了眼睛不可思议地望向那碗还剩一半的奶，才惊觉羊膻味闯得满营帐都是，连忙召小韶子拿了桶来，“哇”地一声，将昨夜的酒全吐了出来。  
另一旁，阿云嘎坐在自家蒙古包中悠闲地喝着奶茶，心中盘算，不知这小皇子受不受得住他这份大礼。他身边同样躺了三个空空的皮水囊，起早装入的牛奶眼下正在锅中同砖茶一起沸腾着，香气四溢，他咂摸两下嘴，心中惬意又欢畅。  
  
两日后，阿云嘎再见周深骑马哒哒而来时，小皇子仍是一脸委屈怨尤的表情。可眼下他并不知那羊奶是阿云嘎特意替换了为逞一时之快的，甚至有些难堪于自己枉费了人家一番好意。  
他嘟着嘴，闷闷地开口道：“多谢那日嘎子哥送的羊奶，于我解酒……大有所益。”小皇子并不擅长撒谎，毕竟他只喝了一口还吐了出来，余下的都打发给下人了，口是心非令他姿态忸怩。阿云嘎看在眼里，生出一丝愧疚来，他明知小皇子生在中原，定当喝不惯羊奶的，那天却是醋意上脑，趁人酒醉，还有意折腾人家。  
虽说已命小吏传话，叫周深这两日无须再来骑马，阿云嘎在帐中也是心乱如麻坐立难安，还是按捺不住地每日都要来此兜转一番，借以舒缓郁气，此刻终于见到本人，不由面热心跳。见那小脸委屈巴巴地皱着，阿云嘎暗自用蒙语骂了自己一句，陡升怜惜之意，恨不得立马将人搂在怀里，好生搓吧一通。  
他胯下的马儿也焦躁地来回踏着蹄子，不听指挥地围着周深绕起了圈子，阿云嘎尴尬地短笑两声，讪讪道：“殿下舒服了就好。”马儿不耐烦地甩甩头，阿云嘎警告地扯了一下缰绳。  
周深的脸蛋一直是红红的，半低着头假装仔细观察前方的路。两人翻下一个矮坡，许久都没有说话。过了好一会，才传出嗫嚅一声：“嘎子哥，我那日可是醉的厉害？”  
阿云嘎略挑眉峰，“怎么，殿下第二天醒来还不觉有恙吗？”  
“这倒是……”周深不愿说自己一整天没吃的下饭还遭人讥笑，“只是，后来我仔细回想，只恍惚记起我自觉酒意渐起，便去找了嘎子哥。之后……我便不记得自己说过什么话，又做了什么事，就担心……”  
“担心什么？”阿云嘎深吸一口气，忽觉心中有火苗蹿起。  
“担心我对嘎子哥，有什么过激言语……”周深的声音逐渐矮了下去。  
像是有小人在阿云嘎腹中踢翻了五味瓶，嫉妒，无奈，爱怜，怒意与焦虑交叠流淌，他重重叹着，竟一时不知如何开口。周深疑惑地望向阿云嘎，见那硬挺的下颚骨线条又更加明晰了一些，两瓣唇紧紧地抿成一条细线。他有些惊慌，心想果然自己酒后肆意，惹恼了阿云嘎。一时间，两人似乎都忘了谁才是主子，只剩一只失措的兔子和一只冷面的野狼。  
周深当然是会忘掉的程度，他都已醉的神志不清主动投怀送抱来了，他阿云嘎怎还会心存念想？当把那作为疯言疯语，转头撂下便是。可他，堂堂第一大郡的郡主，已是而立之人，居然真把一席醉话当了真，还为此抓心挠肝了两天两夜。可他又应当怎去辨得哪句是疯话，哪句是真意？从来直来直去的蒙古汉子心下一横，开始一字一句给周深讲述当晚的经过，自然，有些话是要略去的，但即使如此，仍叫小皇子听得脸红心跳，连连求饶。  
“殿下曾说，喜欢同我一起骑马，可是真的？”  
“真的。”周深的面颊如同火烧。  
“殿下说，想要与我一同唱歌，可也当真？”  
“当真。”周深的脸快埋到马脖子后面去了。  
“那，”阿云嘎又是一次重重的深呼吸，终于问出了最想问的那句话，“殿下说，曾有个牧民与殿下遥遥和歌，声音甚是好听。如果那个牧民同我一起要殿下做选择，殿下会选哪个？”  
周深低声咒骂自己怎把这事也和盘托出了，抬头又撞上阿云嘎如炬的目光，灼得他心跳漏了一拍。他扭过头去不愿直视阿云嘎，伏在马颈子上闷闷地小声道：“你。”  
“殿下，”阿云嘎抬高了声音，“这儿风大，在下听不清。”  
“你啊！”周深猛喝一声，甩缰赶马，像支离弦的箭一样冲了出去。阿云嘎在后面追着，放浪的笑声跟了周深一路。  
待到停下来时，两人都禁不住气喘吁吁，心狂跳个不停，仿佛刚才在狂奔的不是马而是他们自己。  
“殿下，”阿云嘎驱马走到周深的正对面，“今夜可愿与我同去一个地方？”  
“什么地方？”周深抬眼，仍是面带桃色的。  
“去了你就知道了。”  
  
阿云嘎让周深今夜不必骑马出来，只穿寻常便服就好。是夜，周深换上一身平日最爱穿的素蓝色长衣出来，腰间系一道白绸带。他嘱咐小韶子今夜他回来得晚，叫下人们各自去睡就好。  
周深来到营地圈外，见阿云嘎已牵马等在了那里。他扶周深上马，自己坐在他身后，就像第一次教周深骑马那样。  
“驾。”阿云嘎轻声驱马，马儿哒哒地跑起来，速度不快，颠簸幅度也不大，夜晚凉风一吹，自带着草原上清幽的香气，周深就坐在阿云嘎怀中，煞是惬意。阿云嘎今晚看起来格外温柔，驭马动作十分轻盈，也着意不去碍着周深的视线，周深时而回头冲他笑笑，见蒙古人眼中微波映着月光流转，甚是好看。  
不一会，空气中传来阵阵花香，月光透亮，映入眼帘的是大片的格桑花，风拂过花海掀起波浪，那盛开的白粉色在夜空下娇嫩欲滴，间或有嫩黄的金露梅和紫苑。周深心中动容，只觉万千词句难及眼前静美。不等他踏入其中，这花海已然将他环抱，漫野的香雾席卷而来。他贪婪地呼吸着，恨不得将自己融在这月光下。  
阿云嘎牵着他的手扶他下马，吹哨示意马儿自个去旁处找点吃的，那马儿甚是灵性，撇撇自家主人，鼻头重重哼一下，高傲地抬起马蹄走了。  
俩人在花海中寻了一隅空地，紧挨着坐了下来。  
“小时候我常与通拉嘎来这里玩耍，糊一身泥巴叫人训斥，那时我俩想，或许等长大了，也便没人再管的住我们。结果等我们真的长大了，阿爸叫我俩挑起了郡主这份担子，反倒没那么自由散漫了。这片花地，竟也是许久不来了。”阿云嘎望着眼前景色，不无动情地说道。  
周深看向阿云嘎，蒙古人的面庞在月光下俊朗又深情。他淡淡一笑，说：“我却觉得，自从来到了这里，真真是自由了不少。”他自嘲般叹一声，不由得忆起过往，眼中飘忽一层湿润。  
“嘎子哥或许也觉得担子重吗？”  
“重啊。这万顷土地，千计子民，日后都将统领于我麾下，每个人都要吃饭、过活，我不得辜负了哪怕一个蒙古子民对我的信任。”  
周深望着他，喃喃道：“嘎子哥生于这偏远郡县，却较之皇城贵族更有胸怀天下之气概。”  
阿云嘎摇摇头，笑道：“谁又没有与生俱来的责任呢，我既享受了这金石玉帛，自然应有我承担的那一份。殿下兄弟几个，不也是一样的吗？”  
“可是我……”周深的声音轻如耳语，“如果我在降生之日便可选择，我情愿在这草原上做一个牧民，或一匹马，甚至就做一朵花。我想日日看着这辽阔的草原，沐浴着这月光，听悠扬的曲调，能游心骋目，不惧逾矩。”  
阿云嘎有所感伤，情难自禁地抚上周深的手，安慰道：“殿下，眼下正是这样的时候。”  
周深没有回避，任由两手交叠着。晚风徐徐，情致所动。他慢慢闭上了眼睛，轻启朱唇，哼出一曲极致空灵缥缈的仙音，飘然于花海之上，直向那夜空扶摇而去。  
阿云嘎心中笃定，这便是那日黄昏显灵的妖精。自他出现那一刻起，铁血汉子的魂魄便被悉数勾了去。他定定地望着他，仿佛就要把他刻入眼底。  
他攀着周深的调子和了上去，浑厚高亢的嗓音在此刻竟只剩十分温柔细腻，一刹那仿若整片草原都化作缱绻缠绵的一双手，轻轻包覆住周深小小的身体，无声地成为他的依靠。  
周深的歌声戛然而止，瞪大了眼睛不可思议地望向阿云嘎。阿云嘎还觉困惑，收了声不解地看着周深咿呀半天却说不出话来。  
“那日，是你！”周深激动地一跃而起。  
阿云嘎眨巴两下眼睛，旋即明白了话中意。  
一道惊雷在他脑中闪过。原来，并没有那所谓牧民……  
他长大了嘴巴，回想这两日自己的所作所为，一时不知从何下口解释。眼前却突然黑影闪过，接着他被整个人撞翻仰面躺倒在地，嘴角被狠狠地磕了一下，一丝腥甜伴着怀中人唇上独有的香气闯了进来。阿云嘎缓缓闭上眼睛，伸手搂住周深的腰，抚摸着后脖颈，一点一碰认真回应着这暴风雨般的亲热。两人拥抱着，感受着对方身体传来的热气，唇齿相接，一同沉溺在这花海中。


	7. Chapter 7

“嘎子哥……”  
“嘘。”  
两人正相拥在阿云嘎专属的蒙古包内，紧邻王爷的居所。蒙古包比周深想象中要大许多，宽敞不亚于他府上的正殿。里面只微弱地亮了一盏灯，隐隐叫人看得清挂在篷上的马头琴和各式色彩繁复的马鞍，地毯上同样缀有古朴的花纹，踩上去绵软如羊毛，床上铺的是猩红色的毯。  
阿云嘎带着周深向床靠近了一步，仍低头动情地深吻着。怀中小人腰一软，顺势被扑倒在那张躺得下五个他的大床上。  
“嗯……”周深被吻得下颚些许脱力，呼吸也急促起来，不住地发出略带哭腔的呻吟。阿云嘎轻舔了一下周深的嘴唇，半支起身来，借着微光，看见身下人唇如雨后的红樱，鼻尖和脸颊染上情欲的粉红，婆娑的泪眼仿佛又是在向阿云嘎求饶。这幅样子实在过于诱人，阿云嘎俯身上前，轻啄着周深的小耳朵，感受着他痒痒的颤动，另一只大手抚上腰际，缓缓地扯下那根白绸带。  
“啊……”换来的是绵软而颤抖的气声，周深紧闭上双眼，紧张令他不自觉的四肢蜷缩。阿云嘎顺着他的面颊一点点亲着，大手在他身上缓慢而温柔地游走。“别怕。”那光滑的衣料在阿云嘎手下窸窸窣窣的声音，虽然隔了足有五层棉布，周深仍觉得乳珠在这番摩挲下挺立了起来。每当大手摸上他胸前，身体就不自觉的向上拱起，像是主动迎合着阿云嘎的挑逗。  
阿云嘎又亲吻了一下周深的鼻尖，轻笑道：“殿下还真是着急。”  
“我……我没有……”周深咬起下唇嘤声摇头，但在阿云嘎看来这不过是另一种欲拒还迎。  
阿云嘎伸手一层层剥开周深身上繁琐的衣物，他并不着急，轻柔地就像揭开夜明珠的面纱，是个富于乐趣和仪式感的过程。小皇子薄薄的身躯在他手下如风中的蝉翼，他时而停下来安抚，却又使坏地隔着愈来愈少的布料揉搓着胸前两颗朱砂，膝盖蹭向两股之间的小山包，直至那儿变得火热硬挺起来。  
周深的喘息逐渐粗重，阿云嘎却仍慢条斯理地掀动着仅剩的薄纱，这儿搔一指，那儿挠一下。周深的皮肤已被情欲烧的是隔纱可见的殷红，亵裤被高高顶起，氤氲了一片水渍，被阿云嘎一同浅浅含住了。  
顶端突来的湿热感让周深不由得扭动着腰肢，难捱地发出媚吟。阿云嘎的舌头绕着小蘑菇头打了个转，周深的胯不自觉地又顶了一下，更送进去一寸。  
阿云嘎满意地抬头看着周深发红的眼角，仍是一副求饶的神情，意味却大不相同。再度失去温热包覆的感觉反而令周深不适，蔓延的水痕触到秋日夜晚的清气，直冰得前端发颤。阿云嘎终于剥开了覆在明珠身上最后一层遮蔽，光洁无瑕的胴体上，两个透红的樱珠可怜兮兮地随胸膛起伏着，邀得他凑上舌去轻拢慢捻抹复挑，又作坏地吸吮出声，小樱珠在他灵活的舌下又胀大了一圈，左右拨弄的强烈刺激引得周深再也受不住，呜咽出声：  
“快……”  
阿云嘎凑上前复又亲吻了一下那湿润的唇，“殿下说什么？”  
“你……快。”强烈的羞耻心和一浪高过一浪的情潮令周深难以自持，他本决意闭起眼睛不再看阿云嘎，却被那动人的嗓音挑拨得只想直视着他的情人。于是他转过脸来，正对上那深情又玩味的眼神。阿云嘎声声唤，问得他惊羞带喘。  
“快做什么？”  
“触碰我……”周深已是话不成句，脑中闪回着公公教他看的春宫图，更增羞几分。那些春宫图从来只教人如何与女子交媾，可从未说如何与男人寻欢呀！  
“碰哪里呢？”  
“下……下面！”  
阿云嘎一把扯下那早已湿哒哒的亵裤，还在吐着水的性器弹了出来，精神百倍地摇晃两下，周深双手捂住了脸不敢再看。阿云嘎三下五除二地解了自己身上的袍，一根要大之许多的龙阳早已挺起，正胀着青筋蓄势待发。蒙古汉子起手使力，掐着腰将周深整个人翻过个来，那驭的住雷霆战马的力量令小皇子吃痛惊叫，阿云嘎俯身将人搂在怀里安抚道：“多有得罪，殿下。”  
后面二字咬得极为清晰，像是野狼终于对兔子下了最终审判。阿云嘎大手揉着两瓣饱满的臀肉，手指滑向内里通往桃花源的曲径。  
甬道干涩，又从未经人触碰，还是枚稚嫩的花苞。周深已被粗钝的指甲划得难受，两瓣小屁股夹紧了那根手指微微扭动，阿云嘎担心真的弄伤他，眼下却无可用的脂油，正两相难为，却忽的看见床头放着的今晨喝剩的半碗牛奶。  
抬手将碗取来，手指蘸了白白一层再度向里探去。冰凉的触感起初令小皇子十分抗拒，但阿云嘎只是在穴口轻揉着，慢慢将那乳液搓热，那朵花苞便也逐渐放松地开了口，浅浅地吞着阿云嘎温热的指腹。  
但如此还不够，牛奶究竟不如那油脂好用，只消几下便随着那穴口的纹路渗了下去，阿云嘎几番搅弄，那张小嘴就像吃不饱的饕餮，竟悉数吞了个一干二净。他身下那物早就硬得难受，此刻焦急不过，于是一手掰开臀瓣，端起碗来对着那半开的花苞淅淅沥沥淋了下去。  
“啊！”小皇子惊呼一声，鲤鱼打挺地就要爬起来，双腿却被阿云嘎死死钳住。周深整个股沟都漫上奶渍，从臀间点点滴落到身下猩红的毯子上，红白相称煞是好看。阿云嘎伸手再次倒弄几下，觉察内壁中经一番刺激，已缓缓滑出肠液，手指进出已是畅通无阻，便提了枪，直冲冲地顶了进去。  
猛然过度的充盈令周深惊叫不及，阿云嘎已在里面慢慢抽动起来，他的动作还算轻柔，于是那百灵鸟的叫声逐渐化成软绵绵的呻吟。起初后穴被塞满的感觉十分异样，更别提里面还浸着牛奶，来回抽动间，交合处已泛起了奶白色的泡沫，淫靡的水声伴着奇妙的噗噗声听得周深羞赧又情动不已。正当他的四壁的软肉已熟悉了那根巨物，缠缠绵绵地放松下来时，阿云嘎猛然一顶，又没进去好几寸，周深远没想到那玩意还有富余，竟一下被顶出泪水来。  
他泪汪汪地回头看一眼，且不说自己身后那景色有多美艳，当他瞧见阿云嘎居然还有小半根露在外面时，登时生出脱逃之意。他手脚并用试图向前爬去，将将拱出一下，就被阿云嘎箍住腰拽了回来。阿云嘎一手拖住腰，一手在他胸前不安分地乱动着，轮流揉捏着两颗乳粒，直搓地周深细碎的呜咽声从齿缝中传出来。  
“现在想跑可是晚了，我的殿下。”  
说罢他骑在周深身后剧烈地抽动起来。周深的千娇百媚刺激了阿云嘎，他这次没有丝毫的留情，近乎是整根地没入抽出，水声愈加响亮，那单薄的身子几乎受不住这猛烈的进攻，平坦的小腹上一下一下摹着阿云嘎的形状，那细嫩的双腿颤抖着脱了力，全靠阿云嘎手臂支撑着。奇妙的酥麻刺激着周深，令他整个人都逐渐失去控制，只不断叫着：“停下……求你，快停下！啊！”阿云嘎不为所动地继续操干着，还不忘喘着粗气低声提醒道：“嘘，阿爸可就在隔壁。”  
在王爷帐旁被肏的羞耻感占据了周深的内心，他只得死死咬着嘴唇不敢再肆意出声，两道泪水滚滚落下来，与后穴流出的奶滴一起落在这红毯上。阿云嘎一下顶到一个神秘的凸起，只听周深喉咙里咕噜一声，甬道猛地缩紧，头支撑不住地埋进毯子中，却把那嫩臀更顶起来，一朵彻底被肏开娇艳的红花全然暴露地出现在阿云嘎眼前。阿云嘎被这番景象和突然夹紧的穴道刺激不小，差点缴枪投降，他轻拍着周深屁股，用极魅惑的低音说道：“放松些，海日图。”  
嘴上虽用尽亲昵暧昧的称呼，阿云嘎却捉住了那一小点，小幅度用力地摩擦着。周深的媚叫从毯子中闷闷地传来，极其克制却又难以自持，“啊……啊……”，不绝于耳。烛火轻摇，秋风微凉，帐中人却已是浑身染红，香汗淋漓，无尽的快感终是将其淹没，一声轻叫，一道白浊从周深身下射出，颤栗从头传到脚，紧跟着是后穴的内壁也急剧地收缩抽动着，阿云嘎舒服地一声叹息，也在里面射了出来。  
高潮过后周深尚未从余韵中解脱出来，仍趴在毯子中轻喘着，脸蛋红扑扑仍留着几分情欲，后穴那一朵殷红的小花上，两种奶白色星星点点。阿云嘎从木桶中舀了一碗水来，坐在他身后细细为他清洗着。他不安地动了动腿，感受到阿云嘎的手指在内壁的褶皱之间温柔的蠕动，令他再度羞涩不已。  
“殿下刚刚情动至此，这会又害羞什么呢？”阿云嘎还用话调戏他，气的周深翻身坐起抡起小拳头就要往他身上打。  
阿云嘎却将小人一把揽在怀里，两人赤身裸体的贴在一起，周深胸前还半挺着的乳粒摩擦在阿云嘎结实的胸膛上。阿云嘎像抱一只小猫一样抱着他，大手一下下的在他背后顺着，头埋在他的脖颈处，顺着那优美的曲线胡乱地亲吻着。  
“殿下……深……深深……”  
不顾名讳，阿云嘎第一次唤着他的名字。恍然中，仿佛像他展开了一整个草原那般宽阔的臂膀，从此以往，他可以在他怀中自在畅游。  
他伸出两条细细的胳臂，回抱着阿云嘎。帐外隐约听见有人打更，两人紧紧拥抱着，彼此都希望时间停在这一刻，再也不分开。


	8. Chapter 8

“漂亮！”见周深将最后一支箭毫不犹豫地射中红心，阿云嘎忍不住拍手叫好起来。  
小皇子提缰掉头，冲他绽出一个极灿烂的笑容。  
阿云嘎收起几个靶上的箭，伸手将周深扶下马。“殿下进步之迅速，真叫人惊叹。竟令在下突然觉得，几十年见识浅薄的很，不曾知世上有这样天赋异禀之人。”  
周深笑得肩膀一颤一颤，跳起来打了阿云嘎一下，“少损我了。”  
“真心话。”阿云嘎搂过周深，唱着歌摇摇晃晃地溜达着走。周深也想伸手揽着阿云嘎，奈何需得努力到半个身子都挂在半空吊着，扯得嗓子仿佛都被拎了起来，也只得放弃。  
阿云嘎掏过两匹马的缰绳，一手牵着。俩人走在前面一唱一和，一曲宛转悠扬的调，如草原上的清风拖着云彩。  
曲至情深，周深从阿云嘎的臂弯中偷偷抬眼瞄向他，却见阿云嘎也正低头望着他，眼神相遇，周深羞怯地躲了回来，眼睫低垂着扑闪两下，在剔透的脸颊上洒下蝴蝶振翅的一道影。阿云嘎心里赛蜜似的甜，凑上去轻啄两下。身后的马儿吭哧呼气，不约而同地扭过了头。  
“不日，殿下便可在皇帝陛下面前大展身手。”两人从阿云嘎自家的练马场悠悠地走出很远，天上几只大雁飞过，阿云嘎想起前日周深在他面前亲手猎下一只，不由分外骄傲地说。  
周深却摇头笑：“使三分力足矣。”  
“这是为何？”  
“嘎子哥真是从不知收敛为何物。”周深轻笑道，话中并无责备之意。  
阿云嘎看了他一眼，又道：“我倒是觉得殿下事事忍让，倒是会平白添人嚣张气焰的。何不使出真本事来震慑一方。”  
“有言道枪打出头鸟……”  
“殿下这幅样子怕是离出头鸟都还差个老远。”阿云嘎直言不讳，周深抬眼瞪他，嗔怪地嘟起小嘴，却叫阿云嘎伸出食指敲打了回去，“殿下聪慧，又岂不知人善惹人欺、柿子挑软的捏的道理？”  
“倒也不至沦落至此，平日小打小闹的，就由他们去吧。”周深淡淡说道，“不过你说的也有几分道理。”  
周深一个月下来和阿云嘎厮混在一起，别的不说，那股蒙古汉子铮铮的硬朗劲儿，就潜移默化将影响了他不少。  
一日小韶子替他更衣时，惊奇地称赞殿下身板较之以往挺拔多了，形容也与以往大不相同，竟有了少年郎初长成那股奕奕勃发的神采。  
周深看着铜镜中熟悉的面孔，左戳戳右捏捏，并无觉得有哪里大不相同，还是以前的样子，甚至眼角多添了几道纹路。小韶子急忙说切莫单盯着铜镜里那一隅看，改变了的是整个人的精神气，与五官的细微之处毫不关联。  
周深本是将信将疑，多听了几次，自己竟也慢慢摸着似是有几处不同。平日那些势利眼的公公们，忙着向太子帐里送吃食的时候，竟胆敢推说低眉看路不曾看见周深，现如今也变得胆颤起来。近几日清晨依例去给父皇请安时，父皇的目光也是愈发赞许的。周深蓦地发现，自打秋猎以来，父皇竟不曾对他发过一次脾气，甚至或许是暗中嘱咐过，管炊事的公公都曾来多关照一些。  
周深体会到一种从未有过的飘飘然，他将这一切归功给阿云嘎大半，细细想来，真觉得自己得之有幸，时常在歇马时盯着阿云嘎看。看着看着，满载幸福的笑意就漾上脸蛋，如痴似醉的，越发觉得阿云嘎浑身都是好。直到看得阿云嘎心里都发毛了，抬手在他鼻头上轻刮一下，“想什么呢。”  
周深笑着躲开他的手，轻喃一句：“但留此山中，云深不知处……”  
阿云嘎不会意，只笑意盈盈地看着小皇子。  
“你开心，我也开心。”阿云嘎在他身边坐下来，直白地说。  
周深仍只笑着地摇摇头，覆过来双手揽上阿云嘎的脖子，无声索爱。阿云嘎也细细回应着。  
两人缠绵了好一会，周深才松开了阿云嘎的嘴唇，却哒哒地跑到马儿身旁，从马鞍上挂着的皮带子里取出一样貌精美色泽鲜亮的木盒来。  
“给。”他递给阿云嘎。  
阿云嘎疑惑地看看他，打开了木盒。里面盛着的有玉制或木制的，都是些孩童的机巧玩具，上面细细地刻着些蒙古一族独有的花纹。“我那天不是向你寻了些花样，这两天就叫人按着模子雕刻出来了，如此看上去便像是你的有心。”周深短促地解释道。  
阿云嘎仍是不解，问道：“这是？”  
“今日是太子小儿的生辰，怎么，王爷没有收到邀请？”  
“倒是收到了，可这与我又有什么关系？”阿云嘎两条短粗眉毛高低横着写满疑问，周深很不得手指戳上去令他清醒一些。  
“叫你当作礼物送呀！”  
“嗐。阿爸早早便挑好了上等的马崽子等着今夜去送呢，我另送一份算作什么。”阿云嘎仍不以为然。虽说并没有大张旗鼓惊扰蒙古王爷为小皇孙办诞辰宴的礼数，但这孩子自小深得皇上喜爱，机巧灵动善于骑射，颇有几分太子幼时的味道，因此自他能上马骑行，皇上便年年叫太子携他同来。恰巧小皇孙是生在这个时候，于是便也会邀请蒙古王爷一同来参加个简单的宴会，一算有三年了，往年都是送些玉石马匹等，阿云嘎自认对这一套熟悉的很。  
“今年与往年可不同。你以自己的名义送些玩具，不甚贵重，但可表一番心意。”  
“什么心意？”  
周深憋红了脸，不情愿地解释道：“表示……对储君，应有的敬重。”  
看阿云嘎挤眉弄眼半天，周深红着脸嗫嚅道：“你我如今……太过亲近。”  
“太子竟会亟亟于这等小事？”阿云嘎翻弄着那些小玩具，看到一块玉柄上刻着格桑花，不由得回想起那些美妙的晚上。  
“蒙古郡是北境第一大郡，未来王爷待他的态度，你叫他如何不在意。”周深松了一口气，继续道：“我从前也提醒过你了，有些本分之事还是要尽的。”  
“如果有一日，叫我同通拉嘎之间也如此斗阋，我倒是真的会十分难过。”阿云嘎叹了一口气道，“我全听你的。”  
“皇权之下，最惧人心……”阿云嘎只伸手呼噜着周深的软发，周深眸中一闪而过的忧愁，叫他刻意避了去。

诞辰宴仍设在行宫中，除却没了一应歌舞，也有几分正式宴请的样子。太子携幼子坐到晚辈首席，阿云嘎降一位坐在对面，周深依旧远远躲在众皇子后面，与阿云嘎对角相隔甚远。一瞬间阿云嘎仿佛回到秋猎初始的宴会上，但如今两人关系大有不同，不能像在草地上一样耳鬓厮磨，这场宴会便乏味得叫人坐立难安了。  
而周深似乎并无异样，仍低头吃着洋芋，一个眼色也不曾给阿云嘎。  
阿云嘎席上送出周深替他准备的玩具，出乎意料的是太子竟大悦，仿佛是他自身爱着那些机巧玩具一样。他兴致勃勃地看着小儿在一旁翻动，不停夸赞道：“这算是蒙古郡独一份的礼物，嘎子兄有心了。”  
“啊……是，令郎喜欢就好。”阿云嘎心虚地瞟了一眼周深，心下暗叹果真是亲兄弟摸得准。  
除了王爷相送的蒙古马，几位阿哥也送上了旗鼓相当的贺礼，周深自己备的是几套绝好的古谱。虽名贵矣，但却不如阿云嘎那套刻有蒙古纹样的玩具更讨太子喜欢，况且从周深那儿拿几套音谱似乎也不是什么新奇事，仿佛是不够有心似的。阿云嘎吃惊地看着，埋怨自己竟忘了问问周深他自己可还有心思备一份更好的礼物。  
太子兴致也相当的高，同皇上和王爷各喝了几轮酒，阿云嘎也在其中陪着。此番是太子主场，周深照例是坐在末尾无人顾及的，他倒也乐得自在，酒也只是草草抿上几口。自上次的教训后，他可不愿太过放肆。  
太子沾了些醉意，一旁小儿其实早已坐不住，全凭着皇家严格的礼教勉强在自己的生日宴上受罪。太子察觉到他的不安，揽了揽不假思索地说道：“许是燥了？叫九叔哼首曲子给你听，最疗愈人心。”  
这场面有些似曾相识，但眼下这话实在不合规矩，阿云嘎不知自己为私为公，听了都有些心惊。看一眼皇帝老儿，仍只好死不死地微笑着不置可否。周深面露难色，看了皇帝的表现更是心冷，他本以为秋猎之后父皇总会多思量自己一些，眼下看来还是自己多虑。  
阿云嘎面色沉了下来，冷冷道：“皇子年纪尚小，仙乐还是留到以后才更会品赏。”  
此话一出席间皆为之震动，通拉嘎连忙起身说阿哈怕是喝醉了，她推推阿云嘎，谁知阿云嘎仍不为所动，一双狼眼仍直勾勾刺向太子。  
太子一瞬表情千变万化，他看了一眼此时正张大了眼睛不知所措的周深，冷笑一声，扬了扬下颚，沉声道：“今日逢喜事，想必我也是有些醉了。郡主此言有理，犬子还是要多学些音律才是，九叔今日送的乐谱，回去都要啃懂了，记住？”  
小皇子并不知发生了什么，就只懵懂地点点头。太子坐回席上，仍玩味地盯着阿云嘎来回的看，方才的热络劲儿烟消云散。席边还放着那只精巧的木盒，他抚了一下，厌恶之意陡上心头。


	9. Chapter 9

箭法精进些后，阿云嘎逐渐开始教周深一些马术。  
“我始终不明白，”周深刚完成一套马背上翻身的动作，大汗淋漓，“我还总以为这些只是用于表演的招式。”  
“都是战场上演变过来的，是实打实可用于杀敌的本事呢。”阿云嘎取下水壶和毛巾，细细地帮周深拭汗，“这秋风已是越来越冷的了，小心着凉。”  
不久后的几天，一场秋雨淅淅沥沥地洒了下来。周深早晨醒来时已觉得冷，管事的太监及时送了些炭火来，小韶子点了火盆在周深榻前靠着，周深就着火盆烤手，也没有洗漱的意思，只望着那噼啪燃烧的金丝炭沉思着。  
帐外风声萧萧，不时漏了些凉意进来，雨水潮湿的气味顺着冷气爬到人心里，空荡荡地生出落寞。小韶子将帘子压得更紧了些，又回到榻前复命道：“下秋雨了，怕是回去的时候快到了。”  
“雨势可大？”周深问道。  
“倒是不大，绵绵细雨。只是刮着北风，浇在人身上格外的冷。”小韶子警觉，急忙添了一句，“殿下今日还是在帐里歇息的好。”  
“更衣。”周深简短地命令道，掀起被子一骨碌下了床。  
“殿下，外头凉啊……”  
“你临行前不是塞了好些御寒挡雨的衣服带着么，我都看见了，将它们拿出来用就是了。”周深打断他的话，不容分说地招招手示意洗漱更衣。  
收拾停当，已比平时晚了一些，小韶子总试图往周深身上加这加那，被喝住后，仍一脸担心地看着周深披着件厚厚的油衣出发了。外面细雨缠绵，一丝一丝粘在脸上很是不舒服，不一会便成一股向衣领口流去。周深一路骑马跑得飞快，雨水打得就更急些，虽然不停用手揩着，但总时不时地就有雨水钻到衣服里面去，被风一吹，凉得他一阵地哆嗦。  
赶到地方时，雨更大了些，在周深眼前撑起一道雨幕。阿云嘎挺阔的背影照旧骑马立在那儿的，同样带了个兜帽在雨中等候。周深内心原藏着的一点担心登时烟消云散，跟着眼眶一热，急忙抽抽鼻子收了回去，才拉缰缓步向前走去。  
阿云嘎见他来了，微微一笑。两匹马儿默契地并排紧挨着，阿云嘎便伸手揽过周深的脑袋轻轻印了一下，唇间流进些雨水的味道，带着些尘土的涩。  
两人像是说好了一般，都没有带弓箭刀剑云云的前来，阿云嘎引着周深来到一个独立于一爿草地的小蒙古包中，包里同样飘着膻气和奶香，有点像阿云嘎帐中的味道。  
“这是牧民们用于歇脚的地方，累了或是遇上这样的雨天便都可以进来坐坐。”阿云嘎解释道，一边帮周深褪下厚重的油衣。  
里面空间并不大，放置着一张矮脚木桌，围着零散几个矮凳，桌上一把铁壶和几个茶碗，角落里有架火炉，上头还摆着一个奶锅，沿着帐脚排列着一些银罐。  
阿云嘎走过去检查了一下，满意地咂咂嘴，不知拿火钳怎么翻弄了两下，便引了炉里的火折子烧起熊熊炭火来；随即又从银罐子里倒了些奶到锅里，放在炉子上慢慢煮着。  
周深坐在一旁的矮凳上，搓着小手看着阿云嘎一连串的动作，不由笑道：“郡主爷也会做这些？”  
阿云嘎挑挑眉毛看了他一眼，得意地笑道：“我可不是皇城根下养大的公子，草原人不会这些怎么行呢？”说着将周深连人带凳一把端起，放到火炉近旁，“坐近些，暖暖身子。”  
周深惊呼一声，急忙扶住阿云嘎的脖子才不致仰下去。“这么轻松吗？”他红着脸道。阿云嘎却皱着眉，放下周深后，自己也拉了把凳子坐过来，捧起了周深冻得冰凉的手，放在手心里呵着气。“你的手太凉了，刚才扶在我脖子上真冰得慌。”阿云嘎又看向他的领口，“衣服也湿了些。可不要染了风寒。”  
周深手窝被他吹得痒痒，咯咯笑着说：“你怎么同我那小公公说话一模一样。”  
阿云嘎作坏地挠了一下，“倒是我这公公陪殿下度过漫漫长夜的，是吗？”  
周深听出话中意，粉红的脸蛋一下涨得仿佛要滴出血来。阿云嘎不由失笑，明明二人也已偷过几次欢，周深竟还会羞得像未经人事一样。阿云嘎总得时常点醒自己，对面坐的是个足廿六岁的皇子，而不是个寻常人家情窦初开的少年郎。  
可如此一想便愈发怜惜起来，不禁也想起念起周深那日吟的小诗，突然便悟开了，“但留此山中，云深不知处”，想来颇有些感伤。他又何尝不愿意周深只是个无忧无虑的少年郎呢。  
牛奶沸腾咕嘟冒泡，阿云嘎便起身舀了些在壶中，又令热气熏了茶碗，才给周深斟出一杯来手捧着。热热的牛奶在冷气中很快结出一层奶皮，周深啜一口，唇边星星点点地沾了一层，叫阿云嘎伸//以防//舌//万一//舔了去。  
原本阿云嘎只是想逗一逗，移开身时却看见周深眸里似有泪花泛了上来。他惊疑道：“你怎么了？”周深摇摇头，小脸埋在茶碗里，吨吨吨喝着牛奶。  
阿云嘎笑道：“不烫吗？”周深喝光了一小碗，舒了口气，刚才的泪水已然消失不见了。“腹中暖和，人也就舒服多了。”他放下茶碗，有些局促地敲打着手指，身子也不安分地来回晃着，阿云嘎给自己也倒了一碗，默不作声地喝着，不时从碗边儿瞟过去一眼。似乎是叫火炉烤暖了身子，周深简直觉得自己衣服里有烟要冒出来。  
两人沉默了好一阵，阿云嘎只不紧不慢地喝着牛奶，明明是鲜奶入喉却有些苦涩，总也品不出他往日喜欢的味道，末了还剩了半碗，便赌气地扔在桌上不喝了。他这边刚放下茶碗，周深就像只大鸟一样飞扑上来。  
帐中听得见帘外更猛烈的雨声，噼啪打在帐顶上一时更显得帐里寂静。阿云嘎大手拍着小皇子的背，许久不曾体会地不知所措起来。  
周深只偎在他颈边，也不说话，转着小脑袋磨来蹭去，几声压抑的呜咽从骨肉中传来。阿云嘎遂紧紧将人搂住，几欲开口，却又如鲠在喉，于是放弃了，就这样与爱人在静默中相拥着。  
周深终于松开他时，眼眶仍是红的，眼中却已不见泪水，几颗珍珠悉数留在阿云嘎肩上。阿云嘎却不肯松手，仍揽着腰将人圈在怀里，眸中情意要溢出来似的。周深定定地看向他，小手扶上他的脸，那手指养的娇嫩，摩挲过他新长出的胡茬，轻柔地生出痒意，不一会指腹就透出粉色来。周深慢慢抚过阿云嘎的下巴，鼻子，脸颊，眼睛，就像要把他的样子摹在手心里带走一样。  
“往年秋猎的迎来送往，不过是两顿酒的事。”阿云嘎缓缓开口，声音低沉而沙哑。  
周深轻笑道：“那今年呢？”  
“今年喝了坛烈酒，直叫人醉的醒不过来了。”  
“解酒药可寻得到？”  
“叫那酒里的小神仙扔走了，怕是再也寻不到。”  
两人相视，噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“开平郡有个郡主姓李名琦，你可认识？”笑过了，周深问道。  
阿云嘎思索一会，点点头，“曾见过一面，但没有更深的交集。只听闻也是个好音律之人。”  
“这位郡主算是我一个朋友，我时而出京去他那儿小住一会。他也是个不喜名利，只好丝竹的人，你只管放心地与其交往。他看似粗犷但为人也细腻和善，我想不出几次你们也能结为好友。”  
阿云嘎一喜，听懂了周深的意思。要知这开平郡地处蒙古郡与京城之间，倒是两人私下会面的好地方。  
“……最迟，不过是明年秋猎，我再央求父皇带我同来便是。”周深说着，脸上笑容却只似有似无起来。阿云嘎了然，便捉住了他的手说：“我不奢求能与你日日相见，但求你我都能够等下去。”周深摇头道：“又在等什么呢？”阿云嘎坚声道：“我相信总有一日。”  
周深惘然，但看着阿云嘎笃定的眼神，心中竟无端生出几分希望来。“我定是这几日活得太过欢畅，眼下竟然什么都敢信了。”他不可思议地说道，阿云嘎的体温仍环绕着他，回想起在宫中无所事事的清冷日子，生活如同被割裂开一般，“我仿佛在睁着眼睛做梦。”他喃喃道。  
阿云嘎笑了，复又将他的手贴在自己脸庞上，“我不是梦。还有我们之间的情，都不是梦……”  
“我等。”周深道。阿云嘎遂又扯下身上一块圆盘状的银器，塞到周深手里，“看着它你便知道这都不是梦，阿云嘎是真实存在的。”周深摸着那块银盘笑了，将自己随身带着的玉器取下来挂在阿云嘎脖子上。  
“周深也是。”他从未这样称呼过自己。  
“周——深——”阿云嘎无声地默念着，嘴唇翕动，但始终没有出声。周深看懂了他的唇形，忽然心中暖热，那是一种从未有过的，深深的，发自内心的欢喜。


	10. Chapter 10

“殿下。”  
“何事？”  
周深正端坐在府上，抚一把新献赠的古琴。音随指动，琴声似水淙淙，是一把绝佳的好琴。  
自秋猎回来，已过了足两个月，皇上不知出于何意竟对他越发器重起来，从前朝中议事，只当他是个摆设。他虽随兄长几个立在那儿，影子却匿的比身后大臣还要彻底。时间久了，遑论旁人，他自己都只将上朝当做是打发闲暇。要说当局者迷旁观者清，他不置身于任何利益团伙，听起他们相互争论些蝇营狗苟，也时常感到些乐趣。大堃上下大事琐事，都叫他一一听进耳朵里，无聊时便拿出来盘个清楚。也幸得如此，那日皇上突然指名要他为军粮一事论述己见，也能落落大方地说出一二来。他的论道里不沾私利，倒听得皇上频频点头，日后时常令他参政议政，由于他的意见中肯，甚至受了几次奖赏。朝中一拨墙头草，闻风竟开始巴结起他来。这把古琴就是今日府门前刚落下的礼，虽说送礼者投其所好，周深也颇有些哭笑不得。  
此刻小韶子正一脸喜气风风火火赶来，周深便停了手指。见小韶子手中捏着一封信，信封上远远可见那苍劲有力的字体，更是激动地有些坐不住。  
“是郡主的来信。”不等他开口发问，小韶子便喜气洋洋地抢先说道。  
周深接过信件的手都是发抖的，于是急忙稳了稳喉咙，退下两边的人。待到室中无人了，才颤抖着将信打开。  
牁王殿下 亲启：  
近日身体可安好？  
草原业已入冬，下过几场大雪，幸得今年春夏两季雨水充沛，草料丰盈，牧民尚且不用为放牧一事发愁，穰穰满家者多。依此势应当能度个安稳年。如此一来，阿爸同我身上担子也轻上许多。  
上次殿下所问之事，臣以为不必过虑。在陛下与臣几次交谈中，本便流露对殿下擢嘉之意，只是殿下其时戚戚，臣不便多舌。如此看来，兴许是陛下岁渐暮矣，思及往日对殿下多有亏欠，以示弥补尔。殿下切勿妄自菲薄，只管见风采于朝堂之上，便是。  
臣半月前曾托开平郡主捎来一册中原诗集，闲来无事时常翻阅，觉得大有进益，殿下曾对臣说的几番话，如今思之更深。朝朝暮暮，嗟余只影系人间。许是向来无忧无虑无所思，如今惊觉世上繁杂事，岂容我一个阿云嘎只手可及！  
万自珍重！只待明月逐人来。  
阿云嘎 敬上  
周深捧着信，反复地读上了许多遍，拿手指去抚着早已干涸的墨迹，似能感到那人手中的毛笔就这样一笔一笔划在了手掌心，其中暖意似雨雾蒙了眼眶。来往信件总恐有闪失，思念之情总是溢于纸墨而又点到为止，两人心思系于片语而相通。“明月逐人来……”周深轻声念着这几个字，逐渐喜上眉梢，兴许上元节后，便可在开平郡主府上再见阿云嘎。  
他又将信件念了几遍，差不多要刻在了心里，才恋恋不舍地将信纸收起，走到书房中将其小心地放置在最上层的木屉里，同阿云嘎先前寄来的两封信叠在一起。他本想唤小韶子前来磨墨，就要回信一封，细想之下，却又觉得思绪万千无从下笔，于是绕着桌台兜转两圈，最终还是决定到跑马场去。  
说起这跑马场上的弼马温也是十分有意思。周深初回宫时，借着草原上那股劲儿，上瘾似的，按捺不住就要再去骑一骑马。他从前除了被逼无奈是从来不肯到这儿来的，马场上养着几匹其余皇兄的爱马，是不肯借他骑的，周深便叫那弼马温再寻一匹良马去。那小官谄媚地笑着，回头竟牵了匹初长成一看便知腿力虚浮的矮脚马来。小韶子当即撸了袖子就要冲那人打去，却被周深拦了下来。小皇子眼睛滴溜一转，指着不远处一匹俊俏的高头马问：“这匹马常是哪位皇子来骑的？”  
“回殿下的话，这是，太子殿下常来骑的马。”弼马温着意在太子身上咬重几分。  
“最近养的可好？”  
“都是拿上好的饲料供着的，岂有不好的道理呢？”  
“噢，”周深假模假式地点点头，道：“太子陪同秋猎一去两月，近来又被多被政务缠身，抽不出时间到这跑马场来，今日下朝时知我要来，特地嘱咐我前来看看。”  
那弼马温笑得满脸横肉，道：“太子殿下指名的马，我们怎敢不好生看着呢。那求殿下托个话，就说这马看着精神极好，叫太子殿下不必过虑。”  
“你也知道我不是懂马之人，单这样口说无凭，我也看不出什么来。不如这样吧，”他示意小韶子掏出两个金板板来，“你来跟我打个赌，你骑上这匹高头马，我骑你牵来的这匹。要是你三圈之内跑赢了我，就证明我是有眼无珠，这金币就归你了。回头太子爷来了，你同他讲讲，兴许还能领更多的奖赏。”  
那小人怕是这辈子也没见过这么多钱，两只眼睛都瞪直了，稀里糊涂一口答应了下来。结果自然是周深输了，他愿赌服输将钱留给了小官，哼着小曲儿就领着小韶子打道回府去了。  
小韶子仍心不甘不情愿，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“两个金板子就这么给那小人，太便宜他了。”  
周深白了他一眼，“你懂什么，两个金币买这么大一个乐呵，旁处提着灯都找不到。”  
事后证明那不长脑子的小人还真将此事一五一十地告知了太子，听闻太子当时在跑马场就憋得满脸紫涨，气不打一处来，大赏其三十大板，撤了他的职。从此周深再去跑马场，那边的奴才简直要夹道逢迎，新进的良驹任君选择了。  
周深此刻提着缰在树林里慢慢走着，清冷的风混着针叶的幽幽的香，虽最适合静心思索，但同样易惹得心情凄凉。周深不禁想念起蒙古马那健壮敦实的背脊，想到阿云嘎怀抱着自己骑马游草原的情景，一时觉得燥热，一时又忽感悲戚。如今在皇城的生活纵是有所改变，依旧不如在草原上那般肆意自在。宫墙庭院深深，锁住了百灵鸟的歌喉和遐思。纸上言语太过表面，如何才能说尽自己无限思念呢？  
新年夜，父皇的筵席散去，周深回到府中守岁。盯着那炉火，恍惚间想起往年还可以找母妃一同守岁，总不至独坐在着大厅中，不知何为新岁之欢。小韶子一直伺候左右，周深沉吟片刻，问道：“府里的人年夜饭吃的都还好？”  
“好着呢，殿下。今年陛下对殿下是格外的喜欢，赐的菜都要比往年好些。府上的钱财也充足了，照陛下的吩咐，购置了好些新鲜年货呢。殿下可还有胃口，小的端些点心上来给殿下解解闷。”  
周深笑了笑，道：“不用了，你且随他们热闹去吧，不用在这儿伺候了。”  
“是。”  
小韶子退下后，周深行到书房，又将阿云嘎那三封信拿出来读了又读，一字一句，声声念着，耳畔仿佛响起阿云嘎浑厚而清亮的嗓音。便低低地，又哼着那曲蒙古小调，借以排遣心中寂寞。门外敲了三更，周深披上厚厚的绒衣，缓步走到府门外去。雪过天霁，白茫茫的只剩清净，不远处的街上仍飘着万家灯火，周深心里默默祈愿，盼望能有一盏明灯托着他的思念飞到那蒙古草原上去，两人心意，或许在这夜幕之下冥冥之中，得有一刻相通。


	11. Chapter 11

“吁——”周深在开平郡主府前勒紧缰绳，他赶路赶得急，白马一时刹不住脚，前蹄跟着扬了起来。周深不慌不忙，稍作安抚便翻身下马。另一头，李琦已经携左右出门相迎。  
“远远看过去，还以为不是殿下呢。”尽完礼数，李琦笑着向他说，“往年殿下不都是乘马车来吗？今年真是大变样子，飒爽非凡啊。”  
“学了些马术罢了，休得笑我。”周深在李琦的陪同下大跨步往殿里走着，他一早得到消息，说阿云嘎已提早两日抵达开平郡，他甚至没心思和李琦多说两句话，只管风风火火向里头闯。  
“上元节刚过，天儿还冷着呢，殿下要不要先歇歇汗……”李琦话还等不及说完，几乎小跑着跟在周深后面穿过自家回廊。阿云嘎正守在殿前两座华表之间，赤红的日光自偏西方向打来，映在他身上半明半暗。他身着中原式的青灰色长袍，头顶束一素冠，长发散开在身后。听闻脚步声，阿云嘎便转身走出华表的荫蔽，光芒一点点攀上那张俊朗的面庞。他微笑着，缓缓地环手冲周深作一揖。这一眼如隔数年，一时间晃得周深几乎睁不开眼睛，只顾得开心大笑起来。  
李琦是个明眼人，这一点上足以让周深称道他许多年，如要周深说一个常来常往的理由，这一点甚至是高于两人在乐律上的共鸣的。李琦从前能看得出周深跑来这边时是在皇城中受了几多委屈，眼下便也看得出周深和阿云嘎来此地的目的都不是为了自己。要说有些感伤呢，自己安慰自己两句便也过去了，毕竟开平郡连年式微，有如此贵客便已是蓬荜生辉，贵客来此所为何事，又与他何干呢，他也干涉不了。于是虽然明面上也陪同酒席，白日里便向二人指路了不少开平郡的好地方，自己两手一背，悠悠地走回寝宫了。  
不一会，准听得见马蹄飞扬渐行渐远的声音了。  
开平郡的坊市虽不比皇城，却也多了不少地方味道。街上卖些百姓自制的手工艺品，虽粗糙了点，比一些作坊产的多添了烟火气。周深买了个竹篮挂在马背上，牵着马在街上溜达来溜达去，看见什么好玩的，就往竹篮里一丢。在他丢进去一个颇为粗制滥造的短萧之后，阿云嘎忍不住开口道：“殿下你要这玩意儿作甚，这吹出来没有一个准音的。”  
周深却道：“如此才像极了寻常孩子的游乐不是吗？那些华美又匠气的音乐，我听了太多了。”说罢仍乐此不疲地在摊贩上收“垃圾”。阿云嘎吹一声口哨，等在一旁无奈地笑了笑。  
街上人多，阿云嘎也盯不住周深，只隔着马腿和几个行人看见小身影又蹲在一个地摊旁不知道在买些什么东西。他的目光早被旁边一些吃食吸引到了，对从小到大极少出草原的他，外面的小吃倒是格外新鲜。  
当周深又抱着一堆乱七八糟的玩意儿回到马匹身边时，阿云嘎已经消失不见了。四周人头攒动，他慌张之下只得骑上马去张望，却见阿云嘎正在不远处卖糖火烧的小摊旁，好奇地向那炉子里张望着。周深又好气又好笑，赶了两匹马走过去，重重地拍了一下阿云嘎的屁股。  
“哎哟。”阿云嘎惊叫一声，委屈巴巴地扭过头看了周深一眼，“殿下在一旁寻乐不管我，难道还不准我溜过来买点吃的。”  
“你也知道是溜。”周深笑骂道，随即取了个淘来的稻草娃娃挂在阿云嘎腰际，拍了拍，“好啦，算我不对，给郡主请罪了行不行？”  
如硬要形容，那娃娃扎得只能说是充满童趣，阿云嘎望着它不禁笑出了声，说道：“都不必给我银子，这种娃娃我两分钟能给殿下扎五个。”  
周深听闻却不恼，反而惊喜地瞪大了眼，“你会？”  
“倒不是用的稻草，但我想嘛，大同小异。”阿云嘎笑得开心，不由得又加了一句，“殿下给小侄子准备的机巧玩具都那样精美，竟会喜欢这样一个草娃娃？”  
周深还在那拨弄着这个娃娃看得开心，老半天才回过味儿来，清清嗓子挺挺胸脯，假模假式地教训道：“怎么，本王给郡主赔礼，难道郡主还不认？”  
“认认认，都是在下的错。”阿云嘎浅作一揖，打趣道。恰好摊主从炉子里掏出两个刚烤好的火烧，包好了笑盈盈地递给阿云嘎。阿云嘎接过来，又递给周深一个。刚出炉的火烧烫得很，热气飘散在风中，活像捧在手中的小炭炉。咬一口，外面是酥的，里面是软的，馅料是薄薄的一层花生糖，配上酥皮上的白芝麻，香到人心里。“好吃么？”阿云嘎问道。“还不错。”周深满意地点点头，小脑袋在寒风中拨浪鼓一样地摆着，心中喜乐恨不得都挂在相上。阿云嘎看着，也着实难忍笑意，脸上褶皱就要漾成那破冰的春水。  
李琦给两人安排的寝宫，周深在东一侧，阿云嘎在西一侧，庭院不大，要说远也不算远。巡查的小吏照旧打着瞌睡举着灯踱步时，黑暗中一道影子倏地就从旁掠过了，他却权当是只野鸟。周深边跑，又是庆幸又要暗骂，明天非要找机会跟这李琦说说他府上整肃上下之迫切。  
敲也不必敲，他径直推开阿云嘎房门。只见人在厅中端坐，仍点灯夜读。只是那发冠和腰绅都已取了，黑发和长袍都闲闲散下来，配上一张好脸蛋，倒真像个中原诗人。走上前翻看他正读的书封，也正是一本中原诗集。周深笑着抚他长发，道：“郡主真是求知若渴，如此夜晚仍在烛下苦读。”阿云嘎将他揽进怀里，将书本举起道他眼前，道：“殿下倒看看这是怎么一首诗？”  
周深看了两眼，羞红了脸便打掉了它，轻声呵道：“哪里来的这混账东西。”阿云嘎拾起书抖了两下，漫不经心地说：“这可不是混账东西，是隐隐于正派诗词中述说传承的大智慧啊，殿下说呢？嗯？”  
周深胡乱地指指那本书，方才发觉其上墨渍歪歪扭扭，极不像正经诗集，问道：“李琦给的？”  
“今日殿下在街上胡闹时，我自己寻的。”阿云嘎一脸的坏笑。  
“堂堂正人君子，去寻这种……书……”  
“我岂是什么正人君子。倒是殿下，人都来了怎还会羞一本书……”阿云嘎打横将周深抱起，啧啧叹着，向内室走去。

于是夜夜帐暖度春宵。  
“春宵一刻值千金。”阿云嘎叹道。  
周深卧在一旁，听言笑了一笑，五指扣上阿云嘎的手，喃喃道：“纵是千金……能换也值得。”

开平郡固然是个好地方，河山交错，风景半是醇厚半是清丽，如有佳人在侧品起来是怎也不够兴味的花酿。只是顾忌身份和要务，两人始终不得在此地长久停留。短则三五日，长则半月，毕竟来回路途也要花费不少时间。每次上路，总有要跨越山河湖海漫漫无期之感，相见之后，却如白驹过隙。  
时日久了，有时便干脆先不跟李琦打招呼，两人前后在市中客栈打尖住两天的店，装作两个结伴出游的逍遥公子，来时只着素衣，褪去繁重行头，好像也就真无牵无挂了似的。  
而个中愁喜滋味，他们不约而同，倒也不曾诉说。虽始终心有不安，好在两人都不曾毁过离别时的约，到了下一次约定的时间，总能双双赶来。如此一来，眼下除去及时行乐，还能央求别的什么呢？  
这段日子持续了两年之久。而与此同时，京城这边，周深在宫中地位一路擢升，终于在这年初被赐冠珠，提爵位。周深于开春时将这个消息亲口告诉了阿云嘎，两人还为此小小地在酒楼中庆贺了一番，春风送暖，醉得二人都格外舒畅。当晚，他们约定好鸣蜩之时再见。  
五月中，阿云嘎照旧来到开平府上，却始终没能等来周深。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一直没更这里…dbq

“倒不是我脸皮薄，只是这进京面圣的由头，未免太小了些……”“

琦兄在上，受小弟这一拜。”阿云嘎说着就要掀袍跪地，李琦急忙上前将人扶了起来。

“别别别别，咱们兄弟一场，我答应你就是了。”李琦将人扶回座椅上，自己也重新瘫倒在软垫里，重重地叹了口气。自三月一别，已是足五月没有周深的消息，要知他从前从不爽约，更不应这样悄无声息地不见踪影。阿云嘎几封书信已是写的愈渐露骨，却始终等不来回音。他觉得必定是京城中有所变故，于是借由互送乐谱的缘故，派李琦的人前去牁王府上探看。府上竟比从前还要冷清几分，派去的人同小韶子是相熟的，但小太监出来的时候似乎很不愿意见他似的，始终低着头不肯多说两句话，只收了乐谱，又回赠礼品几份，便关门谢客了。打听周深在哪儿，也只说病了不便见客。小差使毕竟位微言轻，不便多探问。阿云嘎随后又遣了他一次，此次带上一个干草娃娃和一封信，要差使亲自送到府前。东西倒是收下了，差使却说这次被打发得更快了，像怕被人看见似的。

思来想去，只有从京城的别处探访消息一条路可走。然而蒙古郡地处偏远，虽隶属大堃，来往之间礼节性质高于附属关系，京城一应人脉消息，自然难以流通过来。而李琦这边呢，由于他常年沉迷音律不习政事，郡王身份也只有名头叫得响罢了，上赶去逮住谁问话，都会显得很奇怪。两人凑在一起，简直是耳不能闻目不得视，干着急得热锅爬。

无奈之下，眼看中元节将近，阿云嘎忽然想起李琦上次无意间提到近几年郡内多有借鬼神闹事敛财之事，由于启初没当作一回事，只叫了几个衙役去震，结果没曾想越闹越大，现在很有一副自成一教的派头。阿云嘎于是对李琦说：“不如以此为由进京上奏，从京城请一个德高望重的法师下来。想来皇上不会太过重视，你前后在宫里耽误几日，只当与旁人闲聊，也好打听清楚。”

李琦起头一听说，当即连连摆手道：“不可不可。我本就闲散王爷一个，已是颇为无权无势了，到时候往朝堂上一放，叫众人瞧见我连这点小事都料理不好，你让我这张脸往哪儿搁。”

“你本就没什么好办法。”阿云嘎脱口而出，见李琦向他翻了个大白眼，才软下声来好言相劝道：“你大可把这件事说重一点嘛，皇家重礼，重教义，如今这些来路不明的歪门邪道在地方上兴风作浪，如不及时遏制，定闹得周遭几郡皆不得太平。常言道一屋不扫何以扫天下……”

他就这样在李琦耳朵根下念念叨叨了足一个时辰，听得李琦老以为耳朵里有苍蝇在飞。不过听来听去，阿云嘎说的似乎也有几分道理，眼下他确实拿这鬼神教派没办法，而且也着实担心周深安危。最重要的是，他此番要是不行动，下辈子怕都要在阿云嘎的唠叨中度过了。毕竟不等他把进京的一点担心说完，阿云嘎就险些要给他行大礼，他脑子一热，便答应下来了。

李琦上次进京还是旧年参拜之时，但距离上次奏章，连他自己都不记得有多久远了。眼下拿着折子立在朝堂外等候，还要位列文武百官之间，单是猫一眼身前身后，吸一口这夏日里独一隅肃杀的空气，都要叫他冷汗热汗交替往下（上的反义词）流，在心里咒骂阿云嘎上百遍。八皇子还扭身过来冲他打趣一句：“郡主许久不见啊，这开平郡可是连年风调雨顺？”他也只能赔笑着：“臣此番来，也是碰上麻烦了。”

一眼扫过去，周深并不在众皇子之列。按说他前阵子刚刚被赐冠珠，正是朝堂上的红人，就是病也病过阵了，绝不应不来上朝。大殿门开，李琦跟随队列上朝跪拜。皇上见了他，也是颇感惊讶地笑了笑。他递上折子略述来意，把阿云嘎在他耳边胡扯的理由挑上几点上得了台面的一并说了，听起来倒也振振有词。皇上听闻后没有像他想象中的勃然大怒，让他很是松一口气。但老狐狸还是那个老狐狸，之间他放下折子略一点头，面无表情地看着李琦说道：“邪（呼呼呼呼）教之事的确也非同小可，不过解决办法嘛，倒也简单的很。朕批复一下，随后叫太常寺指派一人随你回去便是。”说着，冲李琦不明不白地轻笑一声：“以你郡主爷的身份，这点小事只管同礼部说便是了，还用求情到朕这儿来？”

李琦尴尬地咳了一声，解释道：“臣……多年与百官少有政务往来，贸然去求情，倒也……”

“抹不开脸。”皇上笑嘻嘻地看着他。

“是是是。”这会儿李琦说的倒是实话，不过看着皇上盯他的眼睛油亮亮的，好像直要把他这幅凡人身躯刺穿似的。想来他与周深交好是众人皆知的事情，本也是瞒不住的。好在皇上只是看了他一会，没再说什么便就叫他退下了。

下朝时候礼部尚书追着李琦来赔罪，李琦便顺手拉着他来问，道：“前些日子我派人来给九皇子殿下送了几本乐谱，听说他病了。今日上朝怎还不见他人影，尚书大人可知这是什么病，这样拖累身子？”

尚书大人眉头一皱，却问：“病了？怎么会病了呢，前阵子陛下不是还派殿下南下平乱去了吗？”

“平乱？什么平乱？”这下反倒是李琦糊涂了。“南境近来一直有匪来犯，黔中几郡不堪其扰，纷纷上书请兵援助。自从被赐冠珠后，九皇子也算是可独镇一方的皇子了，于是陛下这次，也算是派他去练个手。”说完尚书迟疑了一下，试探道：“或许郡主久不来京城，殿下去得匆忙，临行忘了知会一声也说不定。”

“带兵？他？”李琦一时语塞，话不曾过脑就脱口而出。礼部尚书急忙行一礼，快速念道：“九皇子身骨与往日相比已大有不同。郡主，你我还有要事相商，不如还是先随我去礼部吧。”

“要什么事。”李琦现在心急火燎，费了好大劲才压着自己没把心里话说出来。他随尚书去了趟礼部，领了个大法师回来，就急忙令人驱车去到牁王府上了，把门环撞得砰砰响。小韶子快步出来迎接，见来人是李琦，也不好随意打发，只得将他接到府内，斟上茶，退步作揖道：“郡主，殿下此刻确实抱病在身，难以……”

“你且不用装，我知道你家殿下去哪儿了。我今日来是想问问你，为何这一稀松平常的差事，能叫你们瞒这么久？是谁让你们瞒的？”李琦难得发怒，几个下人围了一圈战战兢兢。小韶子嘴唇翕动几下，面部有些抽搐。李琦再次逼问，他在嗫嚅着说了出来。

“是……高公公。”

此乃皇帝贴身的太监。李琦指责的手指顿在半空，蜷曲几下，有些僵硬地缩了回来。他满腹疑惑不知如何发泄，于是多询问了几句，便连赶几天的路回到开平郡。府上，阿云嘎已是坐立难安几近发霉了。他将打听到的消息悉数告诉阿云嘎，可惜蒙古汉子肠儿更直，左思右想，同样摸不着头脑。

外出时限已至，阿云嘎匆匆返回蒙古郡。两个月后，他坐在蒙古包内收到一封从开平郡乘快马赶来的急信，信中草草八个字：越国入侵，南境战乱。


End file.
